The Cullen Companion
by helluvabell
Summary: The Cullens can afford anything… including companionship. All human drabblish, fan fic inspired by Joss Whedon's concept of companions in the series Firefly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

**BPOV**

Fresh off the plane from Italy.

Tapestries in soft blues and greens hang from the walls, a vase of lilies sitting on the vanity.

I didn't even know I liked lilies until I saw the breathtaking arrangement.

This room is tranquil.

Spacious.

More than what I'm use to.

I smirk at the queen-sized bed.

They wish to appear respectful of my private quarters by not giving me a king-sized bed. But with a queen sized bed, there's still plenty of room should I decide to invite someone to join me.

Never going to happen.

But I have to admire their thoughtfulness.

The bed looks very inviting.

The large walk-in closet tells me one of them will want to play dress-up.

It wouldn't be the first time.

The "first" in this situation is being contracted under an entire family.

Father and son—sure.

But never a whole family.

Three couples and a single son.

Scheduled times—mornings, afternoons, and nights all belong to the Cullen family with the exception of Sundays.

That's my free day.

That's when I take a break from being the Cullen Companion.

Their _paid_ companion.

I use the laptop that they gave me to log onto my schedule.

My week looks busy already.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I give my sweetest smile and laugh when I'm supposed to find what she says funny.

Part of me is sad.

Sad that she needs to pay for friendship.

She's brought large shopping bags with her, and it takes time to register that she's the one that wants to play Bella Barbie.

I try on the clothes she hands me.

Sit in the chair and let her play with my hair.

Watch the faces she makes when she puts make-up on me.

I suppose it's hard to find sincere friends when you're that wealthy.

I have experience entertaining women intimately. An apprenticeship in Volterra has shown me many ways to entertain either sex.

But being friends with someone is something new.

Of course I have friendly relationships with my clients, but once the contract is up I rarely spend time thinking about them.

The Cullens will change that.

I feel it in my bones.

And just like that, I try to fortify the walls around my heart.

These people will break me.

"Jasper wants to know if you play chess. I don't have the patience for the game."

I nod my head, and she giggles while telling me to hold still. She claims she doesn't want to start doing my hair over again, even though we both know it's a lie.

She tells me about a benefit that the Cullens are attending.

I'm expected to go as well.

It's how I'll be introduced to their circle of elitist friends.

A friend that Alice made on one of her many shopping excursions over-seas.

To their friends I'm a guest of the Cullens, staying with them indefinitely.

I'm sure some will know the truth regardless.

"Bella, we're going to be best friends. I just know it."

I smile again.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV  
><strong>

He is the first to schedule time with me.

Time like _this_.

Sure brunch with the wife and shopping with the daughters—to calm the nervousness of the first meet. But he is the first to schedule something like this.

It's his right.

The patriarch.

Either his wife can't do this, or he can't do this to his wife.

On my knees in nothing but a tiny plaid skirt, I feel a breeze rush over my skin, signaling that the office door has opened.

I'm being watched.

I feel your eyes on me but can't see you.

Carlisle's hands are fisted in my hair, making it impossible to move my head while he uses my mouth. He doesn't acknowledge you, nor you him, but my flesh tingles as I feel your gaze travel over my body.

How I look on my knees.

Who are you?

One of his sons?

You weren't on the schedule, so I'm not sure how things are going to play out.

My pussy floods with anticipation.

Are you big like Carlisle?

Will you take control like he does?

Carlisle says something quietly but I cannot focus on the words. Dizziness from him pulling me to my feet and quickly placing me on the desk—head hanging over the edge—takes my attention from what is being said.

A glimpse.

Just a flash of bronze is all I see from one of the plush chairs in front of Carlisle's large desk.

I am all too aware that my legs are spread wide before you. My hips shift in a desperate, pathetic need to see what it would be like to take you both.

Carlisle thrusts deep in my mouth, stilling, savoring the way my throat tries to adjust to the intrusion.

He likes to make me gag.

He leans over me. I feel a hand cup one of my tits.

My breath catches when I feel another hand stroke my wet lips.

Is it your hand?

I hear the rasp of a zipper opening, and I whimper around the hard cock in my mouth.

There's a charge in the air. Nerve endings responding to how close you are, weeping and spasming in frustration that you're not filling me. My body completely aware of your masculinity, and I don't even know what you look like.

Carlisle groans and mutters something about how wet I am. It's his hand teasing my swollen sex.

I shift my hips, frustrated that I only feel Carlisle.

I wait.

Wait to feel you.

I've given up.

You won't touch me.

Carlisle grunts, my mouth fills with his release.

But it's not until I feel your cum splatter across my waxed mound that I fly over that precipice.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I can't get you out of my mind.

On your knees with that ridiculously short skirt bunched around your waist.

Full breasts taunting me with hardened tips.

Later on my father's desk with your toned, creamy thighs spread wide for my greedy stare.

If he hadn't mentioned the merger, I would have taken you there.

I push thoughts of how I would have pounded into your tight little body and try to focus on the email before me.

Another message from the Denali Corporation.

I don't even bother reading it all the way through and just forward it to Jenks and his staff. They can handle any legal inquires the Denalis might have.

Unable to keep you from my thoughts, I log onto the house network and look at your schedule.

I feel the strain in my jaw, my teeth grinding in frustration.

Not only are you booked for the entire week, but I see Carlisle has you booked most mornings.

While I know he would have no problem sharing you, I don't want to see you with him again.

Watch him stroking your wet flesh.

Your scent is intoxicating. A feminine musk mingled with your sweet fragrance.

Did you get off on the things he did to your body?

Did you enjoy the way he tasted?

You sure looked like you fucking did.

My fist collides with the desk.

Frustrated that I wasn't able to touch you like I wanted to.

Frustrated that he knows how good your mouth feels. Bastard had no problem broadcasting your oral skills.

Frustrated that I see his goddamn name three more times this week alone.

My cock stiffens when I remember the way you looked, sprawled across the desk, tilting your hips in an attempt to lure me in.

I free myself from the confines of my pants, much like I did this morning.

You were so beautiful, writhing on the wood of the desk.

I bet you feel incredible.

Hot.

Tight.

Perfect.

It's been too long since I've had a Companion.

You're not the first to come to our family, but judging by how booked you are, I know you've caught everybody's eye.

Will you writhe for them?

Twist and contort as pleasure wracks your body?

I remember the sight of my spunk as it marked your slick, swollen pussy.

It's enough to send me over the edge.

After I clean up the mess I've made, I schedule time with you.

The Denali merger looming over-head better not interfere with our time.

I need to contact Jenks and make sure everything is handled before I see you again.

_A/N: I'm ahead in posting on The Writer's Coffee Shop, so I'm going to hit you with a lot of chapters to get caught up. 'Kay?_


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I'm wearing a strap-on.

The Texan is quiet.

Blue, steely eyes that make my body shudder.

Everything in the quiet Texan screams alpha male.

His glare is harsh as he watches me fuck his pixie wife.

He does it for her.

Alice likes brining out the possessive, dominate side of her husband.

After a second climax, he stops us.

He orders us to stand up.

He circles us like a predator.

Stalking.

Calculating.

In a soft voice, he commands me to take off the strap-on and put it on his wife.

"Lay down on the bed, Isabella."

He stands behind his wife, stroking her sides and whispering in her ear as I squirm under their hungry stares.

She approaches the bed.

Anyone who says they can't tell the difference between a dildo and the real thing is a liar.

But I'm wet enough to allow the rubber cock inside of me.

My legs cradle her smaller body as she thrusts into me.

The harness has the option of being used as a dildo or a vibrator.

She moans as Jasper controls the setting, encouraging her to rock against me.

Bitch is going to make me come with a rubber dick.

I hate that.

I feel it. That coiling in my belly. It's going to be a doozy.

I pant and beg.

Plea.

Whimper.

But before it hits, Alice stops.

I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming in frustration.

It's the worst mistake a Companion can make.

It's not about my pleasure.

I peer over the head of spiky black hair and notice the Texan has taken up position behind his wife.

I feel when he enters her.

The thrust forces her to thrust into me.

He picked this position for a reason.

He's never going to take pleasure in my body and this session is to let me know that even though I've fucked her, she belongs to him.

His position is one of dominance.

His wife above me.

Me beneath both of them.

I will never come between them, and it's something I can respect.

His blue eyes bore into mine, challenging me to take what's his again.

The intensity is too much and I look away.

His pace increases. "Come for me, my dirty girls," he orders.

I can never forget.

It's all about what they want.


	6. Q&A

A/N: When I originally posted on TWCS I had a few questions from readers on what was going on in my story.

Questions

**Short chapters?**

_As stated this is a flash fic. I did this for two reasons. One, I simply don't have the time during the week to focus on a 5K word chapter like with my other stories. I've tried with Apple Dumpling, but I just can't do it with school. Two, I wanted to challenge myself as a writer. Can I tell a story in concise chapters? Be glad this isn't a true drabble with a word limit of 100…LOL._

**Why is Bella a Companion? Is it for money?****Is she paid to have sex?****Bella would put herself into this situation? She was trained to do this? Is she an escort or like a slave?**

_In the show _Firefly _Companions are typically well-respected and valued members of society. To show up at an event with a Companion shows that not only are you wealthy, but you were approved to be considered a client for an exclusive group of people. Companions are trained for years in arts, politics, history, economics, and languages, and the profession is considered a trade with rules and regulations. Money is exchanged, gifts are given frequently, and she does give them pleasure including sexual pleasure._

_Bella doesn't see this as an unhappy situation. This is her career. She makes very good money and is treated well. She is not a slave and can leave any time she wants._

**Can Bella decide?**

_Bella has a contract in place with the Cullens. In it she is given the final say-so. If she doesn't want to see a particular family member she can exclude them entirely from her schedule and warn other Companions that that person is undesirable to work with. If she doesn't want to do what they ask of her, she can politely decline and they would respect her wishes._

**Why do they all live together? Edward could have his own Companion.**

_I imagined them living in a huge mansion together. Personally, I don't like the solitude of living alone, so I when I write I tend to group the Cullens in one house. Of course they are wealthy enough to have many houses._

_Edward could have a Companion of his own, but what would he do with her? He has a demanding job, he lives in the Cullen mansion—he's going to join the bandwagon._

**Why did they get rid of the last Companion?**

_In my head, I see it as a mutual parting. The contract ended and that was it. Nothing dramatic._

**Is playing chess going to be dirty chess?**

_This question is from my friend, mmsa. No, I don't think chess with Jasper will be dirty. He just wants good competition and company. But who knows….maybe…maybe._

**Isn't it weird that the whole family uses her?****Aren't they at all squicked out by the fact that they are related and they're all screwing her?**

_In my head they don't see this as weird. She is almost like a part of the staff. She provides a service. With contracts and regulations in play, all of the Cullens and Bella are clean and she's on a form of birth control. One thing I want to stress is there will be no incest in this story._

**Esme would go for this?**

_Yes. Her husband is satisfied and she gets a friend. I imagined her to be very lonely. The Cullens cannot afford a scandal, and in this world it is perfectly acceptable to have a Companion. Remember there's probably a confidentiality clause in her contract, so the Cullens feel they can trust her. Bella's training too will not allow her to speak out against the Cullens because she would then have a hard time finding respectable clients._

**Jasper—a bottom?**

_It made me laugh that a couple of you thought Jasper was a bottom! I guess when I write in a fragmented way, it's easy to mistake. No, he's not a bottom._


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I'm counting down the days until I see you.

Companionship comes in many forms.

I'm not like my mother, sister, and sister-in-law.

I don't want a shopping buddy.

I don't want somebody to chat with during a rousing game of croquet, or whatever has you giggling from outside.

I hear you afternoons.

I keep the window to my study open just to hear your voice and laughter.

I hate that they selfishly booked your time for inconsequential reasons.

The companionship I need is more important.

The companionship I want from you involves no clothing.

I want you naked and begging for my touch.

I want your long, thick hair sprawled across my pillows as I work your body.

I take a deep cleansing breath.

It will be a few more days before I can be with you, and I'm tired of having to beat off to fading memories of your incredible body.

It's this stress.

Stress from the Denali merger.

I need a release.

Pressing my thumb and middle finger against my closed eyelids, I sigh before trying to read the computer screen again.

I understand the wording in the contract perfectly well.

I didn't attend an Ivy League college, graduate _summa cum laude_, and help run Cullen Enterprises without knowing how to read a goddamn contract.

The emails are insulting.

I log out of my email account and onto the house network.

Four more days.

Four more days until I get you to myself.

My thoughts flicker away from the miniscule outfit I'm imagining you wearing and to the wording in the Denali contract.

Will it be possible to have you in my bed with the stipulations of this deal so fragile?

I want to say yes.

Pfft.

Merger.

Marriage.

To Tanya Denali.


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Brunch.

What a stupid term.

I'm convinced laziness of the wealthy is responsible for the concept.

What a presumption notion.

Esme sips her coffee as we eat our brunch on the outside patio.

It's been small talk so far.

That doesn't last long.

There is a sadness in her tone that is a precursor for what I'm about to hear.

Throat cancer.

Unable to please Carlisle.

Dainty sniffles.

She claims she's not jealous.

Part of me believes her.

Part of me doesn't.

Only the wealthy.

Only a wealthy woman of society like Esme can sip her gourmet coffee while talking about pleasing her husband with her husband's Companion.

But I'm hers too.

It's ridiculous, really.

What she's asking.

Asking for me to teach her how to go down on her husband.

I don't have the heart to tell her there's not much skill behind letting somebody fuck your face.

You just sit there and take it.

There's hope shining in her eyes.

This woman actually believes her husband will stop using Companions if she can learn how to deep throat.

Perhaps with the right lubricant…

I shake my head.

Esme waits quietly for me to gather my thoughts.

Surely she knows how often he likes it.

Why beat off in the morning when there's a Companion in the house?

I sigh because I already know I'll do it.

It's not like I'm going to step on any toes and say no.

The rest of the brunch is spent with more small talk.

Something about a purchase one of the girls made.

Is my room satisfactory?

More quiche?

I quickly decide I hate brunch.


	9. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

You're looking at my family differently.

With Esme it's sad.

Conflicted.

Torn.

Sometimes anger.

What's going on in that pretty head of yours?

With Alice and Rose it's easy, cool, and relaxed.

You haven't been with Emmett yet—I've checked the schedule.

With Carlisle you act like the perfect Companion.

In front of his wife, you don't give him a second glance, but behind closed doors it's another matter.

He's had you nearly every morning this week, and I hate it.

I was there only once.

Does he expect more from you now?

Does he take you like I dream of taking you?

Does he bend you over his desk and pound into you?

Make you scream in pleasure while he uses your perfect body for his own selfishness.

Does he drag his tongue across your shoulder blade before biting your neck?

Just to make you come harder.

Do you like it?

Then there's this asshole.

My brother-in-law, Jasper, and my sister join the dinner table.

You look at him differently too.

Is it lust in those deep brown eyes?

Do you crave him like I crave you?

I hate it.

This jealous that burns in my gut.

We've barely spoken two words to each other, but I can't deny that I've formed this strange attraction to you.

You plague my thoughts.

I can almost feel when you enter a room.

When your eyes are on me.

Yes, I know you look at me.

It's the only thing that gets me through the day.

The possibility that you feel this thing between us too.


	10. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

On paper they're perfect.

He's built.

Hard muscles, dimples incasing a perfect smile, and charm that make even a Companion like me think romance is still possible.

And she's… she's nothing short of a goddess.

Nothing like a cold-hearted bitch one expects or hopes coming from such perfection.

Together they should be great, but they still need me.

They need me because I can do something that they can't do for themselves.

_Thwack._

"Did I give you permission to come?"

"No, Mistress Isabella."

The goddess is on her knees, worshipping my boot, groveling for forgiveness.

And pain.

I understand her need to feel this.

Her need to be dominated.

I enjoy it to a certain extent. Maybe not the whips and shackles. But there's something to be said about the experience of being under somebody so in control, doing deliciously naughty things to your body for their pleasure.

My thoughts go to you. Could you do those things to me?

Restrain me?

Give me pleasure?

Take your pleasure?

I give the flogger another flick.

The goddess whimpers and places another reverent kiss on my boot.

I barely restrain my sigh and turn my focus to her husband.

He's strapped to the St. Andrew's Cross nearby, watching in fascination as I turn his wife's ass a nice pink.

Apparently, he's enjoying the show.

Using the leash around the goddess' neck, I walk her over to her husband.

"Please my slave while you take your punishment," I say.

She quickly takes him into her mouth and moans as I use a remote to activate the vibrator I've just put in her.

_Thwack._

She stops the task I've given her, a slight tremor running through her body when she feels the pleasure and pain I'm offering.

"Do not let that vibrator fall," I say as I concentrate on the area I'm striking. "Whoever can hold out the longest will get the privilege of licking my pussy."

I'm impressed with how long they are fighting it. They must really want to please me.

But my arm is getting tired, and watching them is getting me worked up.

I stop my strikes.

The goddess thinks she's been granted a reprieve.

I watch with a smirk as I turn the speed up another level and drag the flogger over her heated, sensitive skin. Her body stiffens and she increases her efforts on her husband.

I stand next to him.

He's panting, trying to hold back his climax.

"Such a good slave. Both of you make your mistress so proud," I whisper in his ear. "Are you enjoying you're reward?"

"Yes, Mistress Isabella," he says with staggered breath.

He's close.

I crouch down to where his wife is trying her hardest to make him climax. Using my fingernails, I trace slow patterns on his muscular thighs. Just as I reach his balls, I use the flogger to give the goddess the hardest hit yet.

Like the perfect couple, they come together.


	11. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

She's heard about you.

She's not happy.

She knows what a Companion in the house means.

"The stipulation in the contract clearly states that you cannot touch her or any other woman," her lawyer says over the speaker phone.

A conference call about where I can stick my dick.

Un-_fucking_-believable.

She stays silent even though I know she's there.

I loathe the woman.

I hate that she thinks she'll be able to control me when we're married.

That she thinks it means she'll have access to the Cullen fortune.

That her father thinks our marriage will somehow sway all of our current and future investments and arrangements.

They won't.

One child is all I need from her.

An heir to the Cullen legacy.

I wish I could tell you all of these things. That I could rest my head in your lap and unburden myself.

You would too.

Let me spend my time with you like that, but I won't.

No, I have other things planned.

"As a show of trust, we are going to have to ask for her schedule to ensure that he isn't being entertained by her."

There's a tick in Carlisle's jaw when he hears this.

With a short nod to Jenks, our attorney shuts them down.

"That is completely out of the question. Ms. Swan is a licensed Companion and a respected woman of culture, and as such has earned the right to keep what happens between her and her clients confidential."

They are unhappy to hear that.

But I don't care.

My family has too much to lose if the Denali's get there hands on your records.

Too many dirty little secrets.

And there's nothing she can do about it.

Tomorrow night.

Tomorrow night you're mine.

Mine to look at, but not to touch.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: So excited… I see BD tonight!

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

There is no sound other than the rain hitting the window and the scrape of wooden pieces against the board.

"You're good."

Funny, the complements one receives in my line of work.

"I've picked up a few tricks."

He doesn't say anything to my statement, but there is a smile playing on his lips. Instead he focuses on his next move.

We haven't really talked so I find his next statement a pleasant surprise.

"Have you had many interesting partners?"

I could tell him about the generals I've played chess with.

Some of the most strategic masterminds in current history.

"That would hardly be professional if I told you about them."

Jasper chuckles and murmurs an agreement.

We continue to play in silence until Alice arrives.

With a flare, door slamming open.

Prancing in with a skip to her step and more shopping bags.

"Bella! I'm glad you're here; I have more clothes for you!"

Looking at the clock and noticing my time with Jasper is nearly up, I say, "Sorry, Alice. But I think I'm just going to go to bed after this game."

She looks shocked that I refused her and sputters in near disbelief.

"Alice, I think Bella has had a long day. If you want to show her your things, you need to schedule a fashion date."

She looks at him with a lost expression on her face.

"But I just got these. It's not the same if I pull them out of the closet."

"Maybe Esme isn't busy. You could show her."

She nods her head and steps closer to give him a kiss.

When she leaves, we go back to playing our game.

With a small, amused huff, he knocks his king down and leans back in his chair.

"They will have a hard time. To some of them, like my wife, you're more than just a Companion. I don't envy you. I've only been part of this family for a few years, but your spot in this family wasn't earned like mine. You don't have the luxury to become true friends with any of them."

He sounds just like some of my instructors.

It was true.

I wasn't one of them.

Didn't want to _be_ one of them.

"What's it like?"

I arch my brow at his audacity but find myself answering him regardless.

"It's tricky. You saw what just happened. I'm their friend, but it's their preference, not mine."

"My advice? Say, 'no,' more often. They'll learn the boundaries eventually. It took me months to figure that one out. Another game?"

I smile at what I'm about to say.

"No, I'm good."

I need my rest.

Tomorrow I'm entertaining you.


	13. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

The lights are bright enough for you to see me lying naked in your bed.

This is a first in the Cullen house.

None of the others had me in their beds. Even the Texan and his Pixie used a guest room. Perhaps they don't want me associated with their private living space. Like lying in their marriage bed will make it real.

What they're doing, real.

But not you.

I can't see you, sitting in the dark corner.

But I can feel your eyes on me.

Nipples harden and a shiver races through my body.

It has nothing to do with the temperature.

"Tease your nipples. I want them to ache for me."

I imagine it's your hands on me.

Squeezing.

Pinching.

Teasing.

Stroking slick flesh.

"Wider. Hold yourself open so I can watch."

My body writhes on the bed, beckoning you.

I want to feel your hands on me.

Your mouth.

Your flesh, bare and pressed against me.

I hear the rasp of a zipper, but you make no move to leave the safety of that dark corner.

I want to see you.

See what I do to you.

"Are you wet for me, Isabella?"

I whimper.

The growl in your voice.

The restraint it is taking you.

My body seizing in pleasure as I imagine the fingers inside of me belong to you.

They don't.

Why won't you touch me?

"Again."

I jump at how close your voice is.

Your hot breath on my skin.

Green eyes, dark with lust.

Want.

Hunger.

Mesmerizing.

* * *

><p>AN: Please leave some love. I could use a bit right now.


	14. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

You made it so hard.

My control.

My willpower almost snapped, hearing the way you begged softly for me to touch you.

I want to.

God, how I want to.

I want to throw away a multi-billion dollar merger just to run my fingers through your drenched pussy lips.

Proof that it's me.

Not my father.

Not my brothers.

Me that has you panting and writhing.

Your smell is in the air, making me painfully harder. I want to bury myself inside of you.

Forget about my responsibilities.

Forget about the hundreds of people that are depending on me.

Forget that I can't just be a man with a woman.

Forget that in two weeks, I'll be tied to a woman I despise.

I run a bath for you and sit on the ledge while you wash my cum from your perfect body.

I couldn't help myself.

I watched as you pleasured yourself, jealous of your fingers.

I wanted to lick them clean.

Lick you clean.

I know you want to ask why I haven't touched you; I can see it in those expressive, brown eyes.

I'm grateful that you don't.

I don't want to tell you about her.

Don't want our time to be spent talking about her.

We talk about other things instead.

You had an apprenticeship in Italy under the Volturi. Of course it would be Carlisle's connections that brought you to our family.

I'm surprised that I'm not jealous hearing about your training.

Companionship is more than just sex.

You were on the arm of more than a few dignitaries, helping them to make nice with one another.

I wonder how many political agendas were changed due to your presence alone.

I can see why those powerful men would follow your suggestions.

You're more than beautiful—you're intelligent.

You had tutors in Italy.

They expected you to be more than just a pretty face.

We talk until the water goes cold, but still I'm not ready to end the night.

I hand you a towel, and you take the initiative to ask about my role in the family.

It looks like I'm not the only one that doesn't want this night to end.

You seem interested when you find out that I help run Cullen Enterprises.

I nod my head in the direction of the bed.

The spark I see in your eyes dims when you notice that I've dragged the chair from the corner.

I want nothing more than to join you in my bed, but too many people are counting on me.

And my control is not as strong when I'm near you.

For hours we talk until you drift off to sleep.

I watch you until the sun comes over the horizon.

Fighting the urge to join you.


	15. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"Bella, _please_ don't get too attached to him."

I try not to let what Alice says bother me. She's only trying to be my "friend."

You're getting married.

Esme and your sisters don't seem as happy as they should be at news of a wedding. It's no secret that they hate her.

Is that why you won't touch me?

Do you love her?

Will you become like your father, married to a better woman while using me for release?

I hate that I care.

I hate that it bothers me that you won't touch me.

I hate that I can feel your eyes on me, but when I look up, you manage to look away the second before.

You haven't scheduled any more time with me.

I check each day, but nothing.

A spa day with Alice.

Gym with Rose or Em.

Even chess with Jasper.

Not to mention my morning meetings with your father.

Is that why?

You know what I do with your family members.

How they share me.

Does it disgust you?

Is that why you won't touch me?

I blink back the silly tears that are threatening to spill and swallow the lump in my throat. Alice asks me if I'm alright, and all I can do is nod my head because my voice will crack if I talk.

Why do I care?

Why the hell do I care?

You're getting married next week.

You should mean nothing to me.

But you don't.


	16. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

She's coming today.

The future Mrs. Edward Cullen.

With her family and entourage, she comes to see where she'll be living.

I have no intention of moving into another house with her.

Esme greets them in the entryway and introduces you as a friend of the family.

It's what we told our friends and business associates at the benefit.

Even though most of them suspected what you are, naturally they were impressed.

You looked beautiful that night, and I wanted to rip apart any man that got to dance with you.

Tanya's mother and sisters snicker at Esme's introduction, and I love that you raise your head higher despite their bitchiness.

My sisters defend you in action, taking their place by your side.

But it only spurs Tanya on, knowing that they prefer you to her.

"Come on, Edward. Why don't you show me our bedroom?"

I see an emotion flare in your eyes, but she pulls me out of the room before I can place it.

Was it anger?

Hurt?

Jealousy?

Was it the things I feel everyday when I look at your schedule?

Tanya looks confused when I direct her to a sparsely furnished bedroom.

She asks where my things are.

And she flies into a fit, literally stomping her foot like a child when I tell her my things are in my room and that this will be hers.

She leaves the room.

Leaves the house.

With her family and entourage.

But not before calling you a whore to your face.

I despise her.


	17. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

A whore.

It was only a matter of time.

And still I smile.

She's angry about something that happened upstairs. It's obvious that she doesn't like me here.

Did you tell her that you plan to have me entertain you?

Do you?

Is that what caused the beautiful, strawberry-blonde to leave?

Will I finally get to feel your hands on me?

Will I get to feel you move inside of me?

Will you think about her while you're with me?

Or will you think of me when you're with her?

Is it wrong that I want that?

Is it wrong that I want to be the one in your fantasies?

In four days you'll be married.

To her.

Understandably, I wasn't invited.

I try to convince Alice to calm down.

No, I am not a whore.

Nor do I appreciate being called one.

I trained and studied extensively for my license, and I'm probably more educated than she can ever hope to be.

But it won't stop others from thinking of me in that way.

Both Alice and Rose are calling for an apology.

They call their husbands and father.

I don't expect one.

Not from her.

Your future wife.

I feel your eyes on me again.

Unlike the other times, you don't look away when I catch you looking.

But there is a harshness in your eyes that softens when you notice me holding your gaze.

Four days until you're hers.

I hate her.


	18. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

She watches, brow furrowed in concentration.

Like she's taking mental notes of each stroke.

Carlisle's breathing is hard as he stares down at us.

Me, his Companion.

His wife on her knees next to me.

I feel his cock twitch in excitement.

I lean forward and give the crown of his head a flick with my tongue, capturing the pearl of pre-cum that has gathered.

"Lube."

Esme pours a generous amount into my waiting hand.

Truthfully, it will be too much.

But since she can't produce saliva, I won't confuse her by telling her this.

Both of their breaths catch as they watch me slowly pour the sweet, sticky lube onto his proud cock.

Drizzling along the length.

His member twitches and moves around, almost like it's chasing the stream of lubricant as it pours from my hand.

When I'm satisfied, I firmly grasp Carlisle in hand and give a long, slow pump.

"Yes."

I feel him fist my hair as he hisses his pleasure. With his wife watching he directs me to his cock.

I don't know when it stopped being an intructional session and turned into exhibitionism.

He seems angry about something.

His thrusts more brutal and less forgiving.

He buries himself down my throat until I think I'm about to pass out.

I'm about to call it quits.

Abuse is not in my contract.

He pulls me off of him and sets me aside.

Body slick with perspiration, he turns to his wife and in a harsh voice asks her if that's what she wants.

I want to cheer for her when she say that she does.

Even on her knees she has her head held high.

With a nod, he steps up to her.

She eagerly takes him into her mouth, but I can tell she doesn't know what she's doing.

Carlisle's hands aren't fisted in her hair.

He is hesitant to guide her.

He has one hand, curling and uncurling by his side and the other gently placed on top of his wife's head.

It's no wonder she can't please him.

He's unwilling to direct her.

Before he can get frustrated, I kneel next to her and tell her to relax her throat to allow more of his girth inside.

Sliding down the back of his wife's throat, Carlisle can't help but thread his fingers through Esme's hair.

I coo at her when she panics.

He's lost in the moment.

The feeling of her throat fighting the intrusion.

She relaxes, breathing through her nose as her husband uses her for his pleasure like he used to use me.

I don't expect to see him on the schedule as frequently as before.


	19. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

Jenks and his team are good at what they do.

Business merger.

Pre-nup.

Now this.

I'm in my tux, minutes away from saying my vows and excited like a kid on Christmas morning.

Not for this merger to happen.

For it to be complete.

My smile only widens as Carlisle signs the papers Jenks has drawn-up.

Carlisle had come to me an hour ago.

Told me he knew the sacrifice I was making for the sake of Cullen Enterprises.

"It's not the most conventional thing, I know," he said.

Conventional?

No.

But it's the best wedding present I could ask for.

It's your contract.

Sexual exclusivity.

I sign where I need to to make you mine.

You don't know it yet. What this contract means.

It too is a deal, and like all side deals the merger with the Denali Corporation has no sway, power, or influence over it.

Tanya won't like it, but she'll be powerless against it.

I smile through the ceremony.

Smile through the pictures.

Smile through the congratulations from all the well-wishers.

They're not what makes me happy.

Not them.

Not her.

I'm smiling because after the wedding, after the pictures, you're waiting for me in the den.

Just like I requested.


	20. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

You got married today.

I try to fill the afternoon with mindless tasks.

It's not like your family booked me.

I am surprised when I see my schedule was cleared completely for the next week.

What does that mean?

Is she the reason behind it?

Did she find a way to get rid of me?

Nobody is around to ask.

All of them are at your wedding.

Someone from the house staff knocks on my door, and I'm both confused and worried when I'm requested to go to the den.

I hear the reception has moved to the mansion.

I hear the felicitations as I make my way.

I try to ignore them.

The den is dark.

And empty.

I feel you enter the room before I make you out.

I should have known it was you.

You say nothing as you pull me into your arms.

Mouth devouring mine.

It's your wedding day, and I can taste her strawberry lip stain still on your lips.

I hate it.

It makes me kiss you harder.

Your hands rip off my clothes as you push me toward the couch.

You tear away the tiny pair of panties I'm wearing and kneel on the floor next to the plush seating.

With your large hands holding my thighs apart, you take a moment to stare at my nakedness.

Something in the way you look at me makes me want to blush and cover myself.

Before I can, you dip your head.

But I don't feel your mouth.

Not yet.

First you take at deep breath and say, "Fuck, I love the way you smell."

I gasp, finally feeling your mouth on me.

Loving me.

Worshipping me.

Nipping, licking, sucking.

Driving me mad.

I make sounds I've never made before.

Say things that were never taught to me.

I want more.

Need more from you.

Only after I come twice on your tongue do you finally thrust inside of me.

"_Finally._"

I want to weep with the passion you're forcing on me.

I cling to you as you set a rhythm.

Your lips find my nipple and it becomes too much.

You moan as you feel my muscles squeeze and spasm around you.

Never wanting you to leave me.

As you dress, you tell me about the change in my contract.

Tell me it was a wedding gift.

I want to hate it.

Hate that my sexuality was given away like a commodity.

But the pleasant ache between my legs stops me from saying anything negative.

Fucked up rich people.

* * *

><p>AN: I want you guys to know I do read every review that you leave, and I appreciate them all. (Especially Ahkasha and auroraboralis who leave me reviews with every update!) Honestly, I won't reply through because it goes straight to your mail box. I must be weird because I don't want to invade that part of your lives. Crazy, huh?


	21. Chapter 20

**EPOV**

She tries too hard.

She's upset that we're spending our wedding night at my parents' mansion.

I don't care.

I'm not going on any honeymoon with her.

That wasn't a part of the deal.

She's wearing a silly scrap of lace that is supposed to entice me.

It doesn't.

She tries to kiss me.

I won't let her.

I should.

She might be able to taste you still on my lips.

Your intoxicating flavor.

I have to think of you to be with her.

Drown out the sounds she's making with the memories of how I made you pant and beg.

I cry out your name.

She tries to push me off, but I hold on a little longer to ensure I don't have to do this again.

Once a month.

It's in the contract.

Once a month until she conceives.

I'm a bastard.

She knew this wasn't about love.

I leave her bed.

Leave her room.

I need a shower.

Once all of the evidence of my duty to Cullen Enterprises is swirling down the drain, I make my way down the hall.

You answer my soft knock.

The surprise on your face is quickly replaced by a beautiful smile as you pull me into your room.

I don't think anybody in my family has been with you here.

Have things changed between us?

I walk you back to the bed, kissing every inch of your soft skin I can reach.

You shiver when I gently graze the nape of your neck with my teeth.

"Why?"

I don't answer your breathy question.

My thoughts are too focused on getting you under me again.

Or vice versa.

You chuckle when I growl at you.

Was it necessary to pull my head back by the hair so I could look you in the eyes?

Probably not.

Was is sexy as hell?

You bet your ass it was.

It makes me want to spank that adorable bubble butt of yours.

"Why now?"

I answer your questions while pulling off the grey camisole and sleep shorts you're wearing.

You don't need lingerie to make me hard.

You don't need frills.

Or lace.

"It's not important."

I don't want to think about her anymore today.

Hell, I don't want to think about her, talk about her, _look_ at her for another month.

No more talking.

You agree with the exception of, "_Fuck, yes_," "_So good, so good_," and "_Harder. Please fuck me harder, Edward._"

I'm in heaven.


	22. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

"Songs should be written about worshipping your body."

Your lips are making their way down the back of my leg.

"There have been."

I squeal as you flip me over onto my back.

You make me forget everything.

Forget about the others before you.

You came to me.

Slept in my bed.

Spent your honeymoon night with me and not with your wife.

We haven't left my room in days.

Food is brought up to us.

You like hand feeding me.

There's something primal in the act.

We eat.

Fuck.

Sleep.

Talk.

Touch.

"Why?"

"You've asked this before."

I have, and I'm never satisfied by the non-committal answers I receive.

You sigh and tell me about the conditions of the merger.

About how you couldn't touch me or anybody else during negotiations.

Tell me it's all in the wording.

As soon as you signed that marriage license the merger was complete.

Unfortunately for Tanya, my contract was signed over first.

I can only image how she feels by me being here.

With you in my room.

My stomach churns when you tell me about the progeny clause.

Both families want an heir.

Apparently I'm not the only one under contractual obligation to fuck.

I don't like it.

Knowing you'll be with her like that.

But she's your wife, and I'm…

I'm just the Companion.

Two weeks pass and not much has changed.

You still sleep in my bed.

I still shop with Alice.

Do mani/pedi's with Rose.

Have brunch with Esme.

Chess with Jasper.

Gym and grub with Em.

But you.

You're the only one that gets to touch me now.

A loud bang on the door rips me from the euphoric haze your traveling fingers have put me in.

She's at my door, and her pounding causes you to bolt out of bed.

Any hurt I feel at thinking you don't want to be caught with me vanishes when you rip the door open and tell her to "fuck off."

Maybe it was your words.

Maybe it's seeing you standing unabashedly naked.

But she says nothing.

You slam the door in her face.

You call security on her when she starts pounding on the door again.

I hear her screams cut off by mumbling on the other side of the door, but I can't think about her anymore because you're inside me again.

"I love you."


	23. Chapter 22

**EPOV**

You say nothing to my declaration.

I was a fool to think you could feel anything for me.

I pound harder into your soft heat.

Angry that I'm alone in these feelings.

You're using me like I'm using her. Both Tanya and I are delusional. Thinking a contract can make another love us.

I reach for my pants.

It's quiet as I look for my shirt.

"We can't afford to be in love."

Even though I love you, I'm still a bastard.

I see the hurt in your eyes when I say I can afford anything, including your love.

I hate that I said it. I don't think of you that way.

You're more than a Companion.

More than a mistress.

Why can't you see that?

I head for the door, but before I leave, I return to your bed and place a kiss on your forehead.

It would bother me all day if that's how I left you.

It's early in the day.

Too damn early.

I make my way down to the den. The house is quiet and I wonder what happened with my _wife_. I knew our security would handle her.

Sam and Jake are good.

They stay out of sight unless they're needed.

I sink into the leather seat and take a deep breath before logging onto your schedule.

I still don't like to see Jasper's or Emmett's names.

After your sessions with them, I kiss every inch of your flesh.

To claim you again.

And to make sure you only have my scent on you.

It's faint.

How your pheromones have acclimated and combined with my scent.

I love the way you squirm when I take deep lungfuls of your adorable snatch.

I always make it up to you.

Drive you mad with my attentions.

I love making you come.

On my tongue.

Fingers.

Cock.

The strain in my pants tells me I shouldn't have left your bed.

I make my way back upstairs.

Climb back into bed with you.

Kiss your shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

You sniffle, and I want to punch myself that I made a beautiful creature like you cry.

You curl your body next to mine.

At least you're willing to let me comfort you.

It wasn't a lie.

I do love you.


	24. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

Things changed after that night.

You won't repeat the words, but I see it in your eyes.

I long to hear them with that velvet voice again but know it will only hurt.

Would it be worth the pain?

Can you see it in my eyes too?

You groan as my hands travel down the span of your back.

Nails lightly drag across taunt flesh, making you shiver.

You have goose bumps despite the temperature of the water.

I lean forward and lap up the drops that are clinging to your shoulder blade.

I love your back.

It's muscular.

Strong.

Perfect.

I reach for the shower gel and take my time rubbing the slick substance into your muscles.

"Bella."

I love it when you moan my name like that.

You pull me from behind you.

The water softly beats across my chest.

My nipples harden with each strike of water.

You see this from over my shoulder and gently cup and knead my breasts while kissing my neck.

Your sinful fingers start tugging my pebbled tips, and I wiggle my rear, taunting the hard length pressing against my lower back.

I need you.

You chuckle and say, "Do you?"

I don't care that my tongue is loose.

In fact, you seem to enjoy my tongue quite a bit too.

You moan my name again as I turn and drop to a crouch in front of you.

I quickly take you into my mouth, ready to please you.

I know you'll see to my needs later.

You always do.

The water beats down and I hate that I can't look up at your face while I give you pleasure.

Instead I focus on the sounds of your grunts as they bounce off the tile, competing with the sound of the water.

I focus on the heat of your thick cock and the vein that runs its length as I trace it with my tongue.

I relish that you hold my head in place and set a slow pace for us.

It's not rough or fast.

It's perfect.

Your fingers don't pull at my hair; instead you thread them through it.

Are you even aware that you sometimes massage my scalp when I'm going down on you?

Your hips buck, pushing you further down my throat.

You're close.

Your breathing is heavier.

You hiss my name with praise and expletives.

I bring one of my hands from your hip and use it to gently cup your balls.

"Bella…"

It's the only warning before I feel the salty spurt of your cum as it coats my tongue.

It never fails to make me smile.

Knowing it's seed that Mrs. Tanya Cullen will never get.

It's for me.

Given to me freely.

Happily.

Mine.

It's dangerous, because in the past month I've come to see you as mine.

I wish you were.


	25. Chapter 24

**BPOV**

It was the first night you didn't come to my bed.

I knew you were with her.

The whole night I thought about it.

Wondered why you stayed with her.

Then tell myself it was typical for a man to sleep in the same bed with his wife.

Are you getting tired of me?

I shake my head at the absurd thought.

Days leading up to it, I saw you start to change.

You weren't distancing yourself from me.

Quite the opposite, actually.

You took your time.

Cataloging every sound you wrung from me.

Every arching ripple though my body as you gave me pleasure.

You watched like it would be the last time.

But it couldn't be.

Could it?

They why didn't you come back to me?

"Miss Izzy, is everything alright?"

I smile at the name Emmett has bestowed on me.

It's an inside joke.

A play on my old title in the playroom.

"Everything's fine."

He doesn't believe me and turns back to his burger.

"Try not to think about it. It was in the contract long before you came."

I'm not shocked that he knows what I'm thinking about.

I'm shocked that I'm not performing my duties and he feels he needs to cheer me up.

"I really am fine."

Another smile.

As genuine as I can make it look.

He still doesn't buy it.

"It's partly my fault."

My brow furrows and I tilt my head to the side.

"As the eldest, I should have been the one to marry one of the Denali sisters. Fate had other plans and threw Rosie into my path. As punishment, Carlisle gave the company to Edward. I just couldn't see myself with anybody other than her. Alice saw this and all but eloped with Jasper. That left Edward to take the bullet."

"The merger was that important."

"It had been in the works for years. Then—"

He focuses on dragging a fry through a glob of ketchup.

"Then we found out Rosie couldn't have kids."

I see the pain in his eyes.

I place a comforting hand on his.

At least my training hasn't left me completely.

"It was a hard blow to my family. For years the Cullen legacy has passed through the generations."

"What about Alice?"

He shakes his head.

"She was pregnant once. Couldn't carry it to term. When the doctor told us that it was a blessing and that the birth would have killed Alice, Jasper went out and, you know."

He makes a scissoring motion with his fingers.

"He loves my sister."

"And Edward?"

The apologetic smile says it all.

He's the family's only hope to secure their legacy.

With the lack of children running around, I'm guessing adoption is unacceptable.

I wish you didn't need Tanya so much.

That I could be the one to give you all you need.

But it could never be.

A family that traditionalistic could never accept a bastard child.


	26. Chapter 25

**EPOV**

It's frustrating that I can't tell you how you feel.

That mixed with having to fuck Tanya again have put me in a foul mood.

I shouldn't be here.

Not with the way I'm feeling.

But I can't spend another night without you.

There's something about you that calls to me.

I can hear you in the bathroom.

Singing in the shower.

A lament.

Japanese.

Soulful.

What has you so sad?

My mind races for a reason.

Was it a member of my family?

Was it that bitch wife of mine? I see the way she sneers at you. I will fucking end her if she caused you pain.

You step out of the bathroom.

Eyes going to my heaving chest.

You're not afraid of the unexplainable anger that is undoubtedly written across my face.

You saunter over to me.

Naked.

Glorious.

Perfect.

Hair up.

Loose tendrils wet from escaping the bun.

"I've been very naughty today."

You spent the day with Esme and lunch with Emmett.

So I'm not worried.

When I arch my brow, you tell me that you couldn't wait for me.

"I touched what was yours without asking for permission."

I love that you want to do this with me.

Give me the outlet that I need now.

"Naughty girl. I think you've earned another spanking," I say as I gently pull you over to the nearby chair.

I carefully lay you over my lap, bracing your back with my left arm as my right hand starts stroking the softness of your perfect ass.

I'm fascinated with the way my hand bounces off the globe of your cheek.

You whimper, and I grin smugly when I notice you rubbing your legs together.

I can feel your heat on my pant leg and know that I won't be able to play much longer.

With each strike your skin flushes, turning a beautiful shade of pink.

You hiss, back arching as my fingers plunge into your heat.

Pumping furiously.

"This pussy belongs to me, doesn't it, Bella?"

"Yes. God, yes!"

My need to be inside of you is too much.

I place you on all fours and quickly unfasten my pants.

You let out a guttural moan when I slam into you.

I love that the sounds I draw from you are natural.

They are not manufactured.

Fake.

Trained.

They are real, and it's me that's causing them.

Firm grasp on your hips, I watch captivated as my length disappears inside of you.

Swollen lips greedy for my hard shaft.

Your pink ass bouncing off my thighs as I take you.

Soon it's too much for you.

Your arms give.

Shoulders pressed against the floor, you whimper with my onslaught.

My balls tighten as I feel and hear how wet you are.

I hover over you, my hands on the ground right above your shoulders.

Caging you in place as I thrust deeper.

Finding that place that will cause you to milk me dry.

You never disappoint.

* * *

><p>AN: Two things. First, spell check had a field-day with this chapter. I know they're sentence fragments! ...LOL. Two, it was extremely difficult to keep my 500 word limit with this one. With lemons, I always want to write more ;)


	27. Chapter 26

**BPOV**

I don't bring up the night you went to your wife.

You don't bring it up either.

Instead you focus on showing me how special I am to you.

I've had other's give me gifts before.

To impress.

Woo.

Inspire appreciation.

But never gifts for forgiveness.

That's what it feels like.

It feels like you need absolution for something out of your hands.

Something you don't want.

What you _do_ want is me.

Lips on the nape of my neck.

Then the clasp of what you've given me a few minutes ago.

Delicate diamonds leading to a single pearl.

I'm standing before you in precious stones and garters.

We should have been ready by now, but you wanted to take your time watching me get dressed.

I love the way your eyes rove over my body.

The way it hums in anticipation for your touch.

"We're going to be late."

You don't sound to upset about that.

Later, at the art gallery in the cocktail dress you've chosen, I rub my legs together as discreetly as possible.

You left me wanting and waiting.

The only reason I'm not upset is because you denied yourself pleasure too.

Anticipation is all a part of the foreplay.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

It's hard to keep my smile in place when your wife all but pushes me aside and grabs you by the arm.

Your voice is low.

A warning as you say her name.

Alice prevents a scene by calling me over to her group.

I would love nothing more than to claw Tanya's eyes out, and it takes all of my training to keep a serene countenance.

Jasper meets me halfway, offering his arm.

It is an interesting group they are talking to.

A lawyer, a stocks investor, and a priest.

Like the beginning of a bad joke.

When I show interest in their careers, I'm offered their business cards.

I decline out of respect to the Cullens—it wouldn't look right.

Even if I am curious about the priest's card.

I stay with the group while Alice greets a friend off to the side.

They are speaking too quietly to know what's being said.

I don't need to hear.

Whatever it is, it's bad.

Alice is livid.

I look around the gallery and notice the expressions of the rest of the Cullen family.

Something has displeased them all.

Just then, I over-hear it.

The whispering.

The gossip.

Apparently Tanya is telling people that I'm seeking new arrangements.

That you are madly in love with her.

That the family is trying to discreetly get rid of me.

I find you.

You look pained with your wife clinging to your ridged form.

I make my way over, and the change is immediate.

You excuse yourself, leaving a mortified Tanya behind, and extend your arm out to me.

Any rumors that you no longer want my company are quickly put to rest.

They know what I know.

You want me.


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Semester's almost over, meaning there will be quicker updates. Thanks for sticking with me ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I can't keep my eyes off you.

You're stunning in the curve-hugging dress I asked you to wear.

I can't help but go to you when I see you.

It's attraction.

Where you go, I go.

I don't care that people are staring.

All I care about is getting to you.

"Let's leave," I murmur.

"Yeah, these people are starting to piss me off."

I don't even know when Alice and Rose joined us.

Something's wrong.

I might know about what's happening, but all I heard was Tanya's incessant complaints about not fitting in with my family.

She's tired of the lack of respect the staff has for her.

Including you.

I smiled when I heard that you declined her request for a meeting.

She feels entitled to it.

She's not.

I ask you if I want to know why my family is in the mood they're in.

You shake your head and say you'll tell me later.

As we start piling into the limo, Tanya rushes past and strategically climbs in before me.

She's trying to save face.

I'm not in the mood.

That I was forced to go to an event and have her on my arm was taxing enough.

"Let's take the long way home," I say, tugging you away.

"Ice cream?"

I smile at the simple request.

You don't ask for diamonds or demand respect.

But I'll give them to you.

You deserve them.

You tell me why my family was upset after we make our selections.

I know what this means.

As do you.

The Volturi will step in.

Fix the situation.

All because of _her_.

Instead of anger, I choose to focus on the way you're licking that ice cream cone.

You're doing it on purpose.

To distract me.

I don't mind one bit.

We take our dessert to go.

You're walking barefoot.

One hand holding your heels.

The other, the mint chocolate chip that's lucky enough to feel your mouth on it.

I listen to you tell me a priest joke.

It's not very good.

You playfully shove me in the shoulder.

"Well, I just made it up."

"Why would he have business cards?"

You hum in consideration and the sound goes straight to my cock.

You're doing it again.

Distracting me.

Your tiny pink tongue darting out to lap at the frozen treat.

"How long do we have?"

I don't need to clarify.

Despite the joke, ice cream, and flirting it's been on your mind too.

"Maybe a week."

"Will—"

I can't do it.

Bring myself to ask if you're going.

"Hey, Edward?"

I know you see the sadness and helplessness in my eyes.

"Carry me back?"

Anything for you.

I crouch low, smiling when I hear your giggle.

I take the shoes from your hands and pull you on my back.

You're holding both cones now.

Arms draped over my shoulders.

Occasionally offering me a bite of each.

It's awkward as fuck.

But I can't imagine letting you go.

**Please review!**


	29. Chapter 28

**I'm back! I survived this semester and I'm looking forward to the holiday break. More time for writing!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I feel the mattress move as you slide out of bed.

I struggle to keep my breathing slow.

But it's hard when I feel you place a soft kiss on my shoulder.

My eyes remain closed as you leave the room, trying not to wake me.

Four days have passed.

I was wrong.

We didn't have a week.

One message was all I got.

"We're en route."

Eyes stinging.

Throat tightening.

It shouldn't be this hard to leave.

If I had done my job…

Followed protocol.

But it's no use.

This will take every thing in me.

And for what?

To go back to Italy?

Take another contract?

I'm tired of this life.

I don't want to go back.

Don't want to do what I've spent most of my life training to do.

I don't want to leave you.

With a huff, I push out of bed.

And get ready for the day.

Starting with my suitcase.

A beep announces a new text.

They're here.

And I panic.

God, I can't breathe.

Can't see the half-packed suitcase.

I can't even see the room the Cullens gave me.

All I can see are your green eyes.

And the hurt that I'm about to inflict.

I don't know how or when, but I find myself in front of the office.

Jane and Alec are waiting for me.

She and her crew do the dirty work.

Investigating.

Interrogating.

But for her ruthless tactics, Alec is the one to worry about.

He strikes with devastating precision in the courtroom.

He always makes me nervous.

We exchange greetings.

It's strained.

It could be because of the shouting coming from the other side of the office door.

You're pissed.

Was I too late?

Did they already talk to you?

"Isabella, I was told to try to convince you to return with us. Quit this place. Quit this family."

She could never be a Companion, and it has nothing to do with the little regard she has for the profession. She's unskilled in persuasion unless it's through violence.

That she's saying this is just a formality.

It's already understood that I'll be leaving.

Even you know.

It was in your eyes when we made love last night.

And the night before.

"I'm not going back to Italy."

"If not Italy, where?"

I don't answer her.

"So, you intend to stay."

I turn to Alec and nod my head at his assumption.

"I don't know why. The son will come to his wife's defense."

You won't.

"She can take care of herself."

They exchange looks.

"Am I to understand you wish me to alter my claims against the family?"

Another nod.

"Isabella, they have a response—"

I cut Jane off, telling her I'm aware of the family's responsibilities as I am of my own. I tell them the family is not the one who wronged me.

"Isabella, do _not_ do this."

She knows.

Knows that I've become attached.

Attached to you.

I say nothing.

"Very well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, here's where I need to use diplomacy. I **_**love**_** the feedback I get from you guys. I love that I'm able to get such a genuine response from you. I received an insane amount of reviews from one reader that continuously insulted the OOC main characters that I've created. If you don't like them or what's happening, I get it, and that's your right. Just leave one or two reviews so I know how you're feeling. But it's not fair to make me go through that many, telling me how stupid you think Bella is or how much of an ass Edward is. Since I don't get paid, reading reviews is one of the perks of writing, and I don't want to feel like crap after reading them. It seriously puts a damper on my writing and harshes my mellow. That being said, I hope this doesn't deter all of you from leaving anymore reviews.**

**There…enough of that rant.**

**Other than that last bit, I hope you enjoyed this update. I'm home for the holidays, so I'll be hitting you with a new chapter almost every day :)**


	30. Chapter 29

**MWAHAHAHA…. Ready?**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Blacklisted.

To be blacklisted from Companionship means many things.

In our circle of society, it means speculation and gossip. Entertainment for those who love to see the mighty fall.

To the companies who do business with Cullen Incorporated, it means we somehow reneged on our contract. It means the Volturi, an old and well established business, doesn't find us worthy of conducting business.

To me it means having you ripped away.

And _that's_ what has me seething.

All because of _her_.

I don't hold back.

The anger.

Frustration.

The hell she's brought down on us because of her pride and delusions.

She's cowering in her chair.

Carlisle knows not to fuck with me right now.

He already made a comment that started this whole tirade.

Yeah, I see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching.

Jenks wisely keeps quiet.

He has other things to worry about.

Like the fucking Volturi coming down on us.

They have the best legal team old money can buy.

Makes Jenks and his firm look like grad students.

A quick rap on the door has me straining to stop the hate-laced words from spewing out.

I'm surprised that only two of them have come.

I see Jenks visibly relax.

_Idiot._

We all take our seats and after five minutes I know I'll be a widower soon.

Because it sounds like they are taking you back to Italy.

"This slight to Miss Swan is not to be ignored. Our office was inundated with calls inquiring on her availability. This cannot be!"

I glare at Tanya.

The smug look on her face is wiped away.

The tiny blonde continues.

"Our Companions are not party favors to be passed around. It's an insult to the company and the Companion."

She too is glaring at Tanya.

She probably knew about what happened before I did.

Her brother takes over.

"The company has decided to take legal action in light of what's happened."

It's like being dunked in cold water.

Shocking.

Suffocating.

Blacklisted—quite possibly.

But I never thought you would file against my family.

Against me.

Carlisle manages to say, "If that's what must happen. We will start preparing our case. Jenks."

Alec's eyes flick over to the door.

"You misunderstand. We are not filing against you but rather against your daughter-in-law, Tanya Denali-Cullen."

"Me? On what grounds?"

My relief is short lived.

Replaced by anger towards the she-demon that I married.

She knew exactly what she was doing.

The bitch.

"Slander."

Now I'm the one with a smug smile.

I'm not spending one cent defending her.

After they leave I rip her apart with my words.

Tell her that our marriage was never about love.

Respect?

I only owe her the courtesy she's earned and as of yet it's pretty fucking lacking.

I have no desire to make her happy.

She threatens to leave.

I tell her I'll help her pack.

I don't care.

All I care about is that you're staying.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, does that make some of you happy, or do you need more angst? Honestly I hadn't even started the heavy angst, but this chapter kind of got away from me and some of you sounded like you needed a break ;)<strong>


	31. Chapter 30

**Do you see that? Over 500 reviews! My readers are AWESOME!**

**I know; I hear you.**

"_**Bring on the fragmented sentences!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Thank you."

Lips graze right above my navel button.

"Thank you."

Hands trailing up my sides.

Gentle caresses.

My body is alive.

Waiting.

Yearning.

"Thank you."

Tongue tracing the edges of my nipples.

I need you.

_Tease_.

It's been two weeks.

Two weeks since your wife left you.

Two weeks since I told the Volturi I would remain the Cullen Companion.

I gasp as I feel how you stretch me.

Eyes flutter shut as I surrender to you gratitude.

Your moves are tender.

Each slow thrust, a statement of how much you truly want and care.

"Open your eyes."

I can't.

I'm afraid.

Afraid of what I'll see.

Afraid of what you'll see.

You say my name with a plea.

That I've caused a strong, powerful man to beg pulls at my soul.

I can't deny you.

And there it is.

Eyes so dark.

Rimmed by the most vibrant, deep green to grace this earth.

It's in those eyes that I see it.

Your love.

And it scares me.

I'm yours and if this ever ends…

It will break me.

And it's in those eyes.

Those unguarded, honest eyes that I decide I won't hide from you any longer.

"I know. I know. I feel it too."

You duck your head in the crook of my neck, trying to hide the tears that my words have caused.

But I still feel them as they hit my over-heated skin.

I thread my fingers through your hair and rock my hips to meet your thrusts.

Whispering how right you feel.

"Bella."

My climax hits as you moan my name.

I should feel devastated.

But I don't.

I feel free.

Even though this will break me one day.

It's worth it.

Because… "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… feels good, right?<strong>


	32. Chapter 31

**Exciting news! I stumbled across a rough draft, hard copy of an Apple Dumpling chapter and I think my muse for that has awoken. Of course it won't interfere with this fic, but I was getting worried. I hate it when a fic goes too long without an update.**

**For now… enjoy today's update!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I smile when I hear your voice.

You're quoting along to the '80s movie that's playing.

I try to focus on the latest proposal that came in.

Some start-up company that needs help with funding.

I don't even think you're aware that you're doing it.

Mimicking the voice of the actor.

With perfect timing.

You giggle again.

Feet swaying as you lay on your belly.

I really should at least attempt to read this document.

I look over your body sprawled on our bed.

Yes, _our_ bed.

To the TV.

Some pirate movie with a giant.

"My name is Inigo Montoya."

I smile at the silly Spanish accent you have.

I don't even care that you're threatening to kill somebody.

I sigh.

I know I'm in love because I just find it adorable.

Your body bounces with excitement as the actors engage in a sword fight.

My eyes are drawn to your ass.

And the way it wiggles.

In those tight yoga pants.

I adjust myself.

Fucking proposal.

I hate that I had to bring work home.

I'd rather spend my time watching you watching a movie.

"What are you doing?"

My eyes snap up.

Catch the mischievous twinkle in yours.

"I'm _supposed_ to be reading this proposal."

A groan escapes my lips when you straddle me.

My attention is far from anything work related.

Another groan as your fingers dig into my shoulders.

"You're tense."

It's true.

"What's wrong?"

I only hum.

I don't want to talk about the stress from work.

And I really don't want to talk about my troublesome in-laws.

The way you shift on my lap rips me away from everything outside our bubble.

I love that you can do that.

A light chuckle from you.

Caused by the near purring sound that your fingers are causing.

"Roll onto your stomach."

Nearly drifting off to sleep but then you talk.

You tell me that if I won't talk, you will.

I grit my teeth when you start talking about my family.

Not because I don't want to hear it.

Because I don't like that they're bugging you.

Complaining about not having you like they used to.

Surprisingly it's not the men.

My sisters miss what you once brought to their marriages.

Even Esme's hinted towards more sessions with you.

That they would use their perceived "friendships" with you to guilt you into something.

That they would go back on their promise to not have you that way.

That they would go behind my back.

You turn me on my back before I can control my anger.

And like that, it fades away.

Sitting on my waist.

A look of compassion on your sweet face.

All that anger melts away.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want."

You shrug and tell me if it comes to it you'll drop them.

For some reason the thought makes me smile.

That one day you will be mine.

Completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, I love movies from the '80s… Hmmm… maybe I should do a weird cross-over of the Twilight gang in one… interesting. Or maybe there's one out there already!<strong>


	33. Chapter 32

**Yeah… I'll leave you this update, and I'm off to write a chapter for Apple Dumpling :)**

**I know I don't post it here…**_**yet**_**. If you want to check it out, go to my profile page that has the links to The Writer's Coffee Shop.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

She's bouncing.

More than usual.

I sigh.

Turn away.

Think about you.

It goes against everything that my training instilled, but I can't help it.

I don't want to be here.

The smell of hair products and chemicals.

The annoying gossip between stylists and the obnoxiously rich.

I feel Alice tug me over to a chair.

She gets resistance when she tries to set me in it.

"Oh, come on. Please, Bella."

The signature pout that probably works on her father and husband won't work on me.

She huffs when I shake my head.

"It's just a trim."

I tell her I don't need a trim and go to walk away.

"Um, I thought you wanted something drastic."

The effeminate stylist shrinks in on himself when he sees the anger in my eyes.

"Something _drastic_?"

He alone conveniently hears his name being called and scampers away.

"What's the big deal?"

I turn on your sister.

She's tapping her fucking foot.

Eyes narrowed.

The big deal?

_The big deal?_

Not only do clients love my hair.

_I_ love my hair.

That she was planning to chop it all off is mind-boggling.

In a hush voice I tell her I don't appreciate what she was trying to do.

I leave her in there.

Walk back to the car.

Not caring if she follows me or not.

The drive back to the estate is quiet.

I make no attempt to ease her discomfort.

As soon as I can, I plan on dropping her as a client.

And putting a note in the register for future Companions.

To change a physical attribute of someone whose career depends on beauty is unimaginable.

"It's not like it'll last."

My eyes meet hers.

This isn't the happy pixie that wants to be my best friends.

All I see is jealousy.

It makes sense.

I'm not hers.

She knows it.

They all know it.

And she's not talking about the haircut.

She's talking about our relationship.

"I know."

The car stops, and I'm out the door.

I'm cancelling all of my appointments today.

Later that night you find me.

Take my mind away from what happened with your sister.

Until you wind my hair around your fist and use it for leverage as you bring me to new heights.

I love my hair.

So do you.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Alice is dropped. Did you see that coming?<strong>


	34. Chapter 33

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I smile as I replay the words you said to me.

You felt it too.

You love me.

"_Edward_."

My eyes narrow at the tone in Carlisle's hushed voice.

"Pay attention."

I take a calming breath.

He's right.

"Mrs. Denali-Cullen was all but run off."

Jenks leans closer to the speaker. "That's not true. The decision to leave was hers, and any discomfort she felt at the Cullen estate was caused by her own doing."

"It is preposterous to blame her for trying to make a home for herself, and outrageous that her own husband and his family refuse to support her in court."

I put my hand up, stopping Jenks' next verbal strike.

_Preposterous?_

What's preposterous is her trying to move me out of the Cullen house and into one with her.

I'm tired of this.

"Edward Cullen speaking. My family and I are being nothing but generous considering the circumstances."

"Circumstances? If you're referring to any discomfort your whor—"

I cut him off.

My voice sharp.

"Keep in mind that attorneys are not immune to charges of slander either. I'm referring to the extreme financial damages Mrs. Denali-Cullen's words could have caused. Were she successful, it could have jeopardized Cullen operations across the board. That we are not joining the Volturi in their lawsuit should be appreciated."

Brief silence.

Then, "Are you threatening my client?"

"I am merely informing you that not only will we fight this weak attempt to change the standing contract, but we are struggling to not file a legitimate suit against not only her but her family as well."

"Her family?"

"The Denali Company can gain just as much from our successes as they can our failures. If this was a premeditated move to sabotage Cullen Incorporated, your client will wish they never proposed this merger in the first place. I will _bury_ you. And _that_ can be taken as a threat."

The click of being put on hold echoes in the nearly empty board room.

I catch Carlisle's proud gaze.

I turn away.

I don't want his approval.

I don't need his approval.

Another click.

"Mr. Cullen, my client has decided not to pursue this matter any longer. We believe all of our attention should be on the Volturi. However, they wish me to remind you of the progeny clause. Since Mrs. Denali-Cullen no longer feels welcomed at the Cullen estate, we ask that you make monthly trips to Alaska to fulfill that part of the contract."

Un-fucking-believable.

An interstate booty call.

Religious opposition to artificial insemination, my ass.

"He'll be there."

If Carlisle feels my hostile glare, he doesn't acknowledge it.

I find you that night.

Something's bothering you.

I kiss you with everything I have in me.

Push away unsettling thoughts.

Forces trying to pull us apart.

You body moves with mine.

You were made for me.

Respond to my touch.

Whimper at my words.

All that matters is you.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know if I'll post tomorrow—big day with family and friends coming in. If I do—<strong>_**if**_**—it will be late. Let's hope I can sneak away to write.**

**Leave me some holiday cheer!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! This Texas girl got a nice heavy coat under the Christmas tree this morning. It can get surprisingly cold in Austin. Hope everybody had a nice day with their loved ones… or were able to sneak away from the relatives that drive you nuts….LOL. Special note at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Where is he taking you?"

I look over at Rose.

She seems on edge.

Voice tight.

Muscles in neck strained.

A week has passed since dropping Alice.

The other Cullens that I see are walking on eggshells.

Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Esme.

I'm a sadist.

I like their discomfort.

But then it kicks in.

The Companion in me needs to assure my client that everything is alright.

Linking my arm through hers, I start pulling her out of the house.

"I don't know, but I would like to wear something he hasn't seen before."

Her eyes light up when I ask her to join me in shopping.

The shop employees are helpful.

Almost too helpful.

When you're with a Cullen, everyone wants to make you happy.

I understand why they prefer my company.

Tonight you're taking me out to dinner.

You won't tell me where we're going.

Makes shopping a little difficult, but a little black dress is perfect for most occasions.

Gives me time to think.

You're hiding something from me.

I think I know what it is.

I would have to be a fool to think your wife would give you up completely.

But every day that goes by that you don't tell me is frustrating.

Rose shakes her head and scrunches her nose at the wrap I'm looking at.

Looking down, I see she's right.

I arch a brow at the sales girl who thought I would buy it just because it's from a designer label.

She quickly carries away the offending garment.

"I'm so glad that you wanted me to come with you. I was worried that…"

I offer Rose a smile.

She relaxes.

Knows that as long as she doesn't give me reason, I won't drop her like I did her sister-in-law.

She doesn't bring up her and Emmett missing our playtime.

Doesn't hint at meeting them again.

She's smart.

I like her.

We wait as the sales girl rings us up.

"I'm glad he's taking you out before he leaves for Alaska."

My full attention is on what she's saying.

"I can't stand that bitch. Never liked her or her sisters. Well, you know about the close call with Emmett. Skanks still have the nerve to flirt with him when we see them. They'll do anything to get a piece of the Cullen fortune."

You're leaving.

When were you going to tell me?

While you were on the plane?

While I spent most of the night waiting up for you?

Wondering where you are.

When you're coming home.

_If_ you're coming home.

"Bella."

I look at Rose.

She's holding my garment bag.

"He loves you. He's coming back to you."

I like Rose.

I decide I can't be mad at you for cheating on me with your wife.

It's ridiculous.

Rose nods at the smile on my face.

Tonight I'll make sure you come back to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Now those that have read my stuff before know that I like doing something special for my readers on the holidays. You get to ask me anything about the story, and I'll answer it<em> including spoilers<em>! I won't go into elaborate detail or give you the whole story outline, but I'll answer your questions.**

**Think of it as the ultimate Q&A! When I post it, I'll give you plenty of warning in case you want it to be a surprise. Make sure to get your questions in, because I don't want to interfere with updating, but I have a feeling it might slow down a little this week.**


	36. Holiday Q&A

**This is it.**

…**.**

…**...**

…**...**

**This update contains….**

…**...**

**You guessed it—SPOILERS!**

…**...**

**Okay.**

**I'm serious.**

…**...**

**If you don't want to know what happens….**

…**...**

**Turn away, now!**

…

….

…..

…...

**Okay, here we go!**

**SPOILERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Story length<strong>

_How many chapters are you blessing us with?_

LOL… I used to know, but then I got asked to extend it. Let's see. If this was a play, we'd be in Act 2 and there are at least 4, if that helps at all.

**Firefly/Companionship**

_What is your favorite Firefly episode?_

I couldn't limit it to one. So, my favorite 3 are: The Message, Out of Gas, and Heart of Gold. In that order :)

_Is Bella free to leave the Volturi and the Companion lifestyle if she wants to? Is she a contracted employee or is she there by birth or something? I can't remember if you gave details as to how Bella became a Companion, but how did she end up with the Volturi?_

Yes, she can leave the Volturi if she wants to; she'd have to buy her way out of the organization because they put so much money into her education. She was chosen as a child to be groomed in this profession. Not all Companionship is of the sexual nature, but she would have an easier time finding employment if she were open to it. (Pardon the pun.) The Volturi gave her an incredible education and offer her protection, and in return they get a cut of the share. Her parents were happy that their daughter would be safe and well cared for, and it is a position in society that carries a lot of weight.

_Are Companions temporary only or can they become permanent? I guess I am asking has a Companion ever married her client?_

Yes, I'm sure there have been cases of it happening, but she would have a hard time being respected like she was as a Companion.

**Alaska trip**

_How can he not tell her? He is going to ask her to come with him? How is Edward handling everything especially with having to leave?_

It's not that he's hiding it, more like if he doesn't talk about it, it's not real. He just wants to prolong his time with Bella in their blissful bubble. He's not looking forward to this trip. He won't ask her to go with him; it's a matter of respect. You don't bring your Companion on a trip to nail your wife. He would want to keep Bella as far away from the Denali's as possible.

Also, technically, I don't think she would be able to go. She's still contractually obligated to the rest of the Cullens. She still needs to go to those appointments; it's her job.

**The Cullens**

_I like Rose, but should I? Can we really trust any of them?_

Yes, you can like Rose. In my stories, Rose is one of my favorite characters, so I like showing her in a nice light. She can be trusted. So can Emmett and Jasper, and Esme to a certain extent, although she will always be loyal to her husband. Alice and Carlisle are the two that Bella has pretty much cut out.

_Will Edward's family support his relationship with Bella if he decides to divorce Tanya and marry her?_

Some members would support it. Carlisle would have issues on how it affects Cullen Inc.

**Pregnancy/Bastard baby/Heir**

_Is he really going to have a kid with her? Will Bella get pregnant by Edward and will it be before Tanya?_

I know some of you don't want this to happen, but Tanya does get pregnant before Bella. Sorry, it was always going to be like that. I will tell you, I plan on doing some serious time jumping during Tanya's pregnancy… I don't think I could write that many chapters of angst without pulling out my hair. I'm sure you don't mind ;)

_Why is it so important that Edward produce an heir with the 'Denali bitch'? I know there's something in the contract about an heir, but isn't Emmett the oldest and his responsibility?_

I believe I covered this in a previous chapter, but I'll go over it again. Em and Rose can't have babies. Very sad. I will say this, Em and Rose do end up adopting, but because Emmett was passed over when Carlisle handed the company over to Edward, a result of him marrying Rose, any children Emmett has won't inherit the company because it's almost a birth right, passed from the father.

_What happens if Tanya is infertile? Does the contract stipulate that the heir must live with the Cullen's? Can Tanya have a baby and then Edward raise it?_

Tanya's not infertile. But if I were the Cullens, I would have it in the contract that after a set amount of time, if a child hasn't been conceived in a traditional manner other avenues could be explored. The contract doesn't stipulate that the heir will live with the Cullens because everyone assumed Tanya would be living with them and that she and Edward would still be married. But Tanya would never give up the Cullen heir; it would be her only hold on Edward.

_I have a feeling that Bella gets pregnant soon. Am I right? Can Bella and Edward have a child together? Would that child be treated as a Cullen or would it be ostracized as a bastard and non-heir?_

No, Bella won't be getting pregnant any time soon. I know, you were hoping for it. Yes, they could have a child together, but why would Bella want to raise a child in that environment? She wouldn't. At the most, the child would be a pawn in company politics, and considered a bastard by some, unworthy of carrying the Cullen name. The baby would be loved by the family but it would be very awkward in the house.

_Will Bella bring forth the heir everyone wants?_

Well, yes and no. The Denali's aren't going to be happy about it… LOL. But yes, she does end up having Edward's baby.

**Divorce/Contract**

_Is Edward able to divorce Tanya? Is he trying to figure out how to get out of the marriage? Does Edward divorce Tanya?_

Yes, Edward can divorce her, but after all the work/negotiations it took to settle everything he's not looking for a way to undo it. However, he does end up divorcing her! But a bunch of stuff needs to happen before we get there.

_What is Tanya's end game? What does she really want from Edward...power, money, an heir, or does she really want him to love her? _

It's not that she wants something from him—she wants _him_. He's gorgeous, rich, smart, and nearly unattainable. She used his business standing at Cullen Inc. to snare him. She probably thought she could get him to fall in love with her especially by having his baby. What she wasn't counting on was Bella showing up.

**Love/Marriage/HEA**

_Will Bella tell him she loves him?_

A few chapters back (Chapter 30) Bella told him she loved him. I guess the word limit got to me or perhaps it was just the way I wrote it. There were no real dialog tags except the transition from her thinking to her actually saying the words. I apologize if that wasn't clear.

BTW, they now tell each other repeatedly how much they love each other. It's so sweet it's sickening…LOL.

_Will Edward be able to marry Bella? Doesn't Bella ever want to get married and have children of her own? Is he gonna marry her?_

Yes, he will eventually be able to marry her. The thing is they won't get married. Neither one of them has a high opinion of the sanctity of marriage, Bella because she's been a Companion and knows that marriage doesn't mean commitment and Edward because he's been married and didn't like it and he won't be able to get Bella to marry him. He'll try. She'll say no. He loves her even more because she's not like the typical woman trying to trap him.

She does get a bit jealous of Tanya through her pregnancy, but she's never given it much thought before. As a Companion, she's always avoided pregnancy.

_What is gonna happen with Tanya? _

Honestly, we won't have to worry about Tanya after the divorce. Her family will be upset that she couldn't make her marriage work.

_Will there be an HEA?_

YES! I personally like happily-ever-afters. My feeling is there's going to be enough angst in this that it's only fair if there's light at the end of the tunnel. It makes it all worth the sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all of your questions! 2loveybunnies, I know you were happy to oblige. I hope this answers your questions. But please stick around! Pretty please ;)<strong>


	37. Chapter 35

**Sorry for the wait, guys. I had slight guideline issues on the other website. Thanks for waiting patiently.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

You look amazing.

Of course you don't have to try.

It's the way you carry yourself.

Poised.

Confident.

An innate sensuality that you possess.

I don't remember dinner.

Don't even remember how we got back.

I groan when you shift against me.

Straddling my lap.

Your hips rolling.

Giving me that friction.

My body responds to yours.

Buttons scatter across the room as you rip my dress shirt open.

Hot mouth claiming my skin.

Little velvet tongue scrambling my senses.

My fingers slide under your black dress.

Your naughtiness makes my hips buck and brings a deep rumble from my chest.

You've forgone panties.

Moan as my fingers delve into your wet heat.

Fumble to get the top of your dress down.

I watch captivated as your beautiful body is revealed to me.

While I worship and lick your breasts, you quickly pull me from my pants.

One hand around my leaking shaft.

Another tangled in my hair.

I hiss as you tug my head back.

Forcing me to stop sucking on your aroused flesh.

Forcing me to look into your dark chocolate eyes.

"You're coming back to me."

I don't know how you know.

I should have told you.

There's uncertainty in your eyes.

Tonight I will wipe it away.

"Yes."

You sink down onto me.

Allow me to fill you.

Your moves are slow.

Purposeful.

Your body undulating against mine.

Hands in my hair.

Chest to chest.

I feel your strong heart beat.

Can you feel mine beat for you?

"You belong to me."

There is a fire in your eyes.

There's no way to deny you.

Us.

I whimper when I feel the sharp sting of my hair being pulled.

Your pace increases.

My hands tighten on your hips.

Pulling you closer.

_Needing_ you closer.

You force my head back.

Latch onto my neck.

"Yesssss."

Mark me.

Claim me.

It's true.

I'm yours.

Your body trembles.

You fall apart taking me with you.

But you don't climb off.

You cling tighter to me.

Breathe in my ear.

"Mine," you whimper.

I pull back so you can see me.

See my sincerity.

My devotion.

"Always, Bella. Always."

Four days later, and I can't stop my leg from bouncing.

Anxious.

Eager.

Excited to be in your arms again.

I hate Alaska.

Despise my wife.

And loathe being away from you.

Did you miss me?

I sigh in relief as the jet descends.

I don't remember the drive home.

Don't remember anybody—family or staff—that greet me.

I find you curled up in our bed.

Clutching the pillow I usually sleep on.

You whisper my name when I slide next to you.

Your little body molding to mine.

Tiny fingers digging into my shirt.

For the first time in days, I relax.

I'm at peace.

Right where I want to be.

"I missed you."

I smile at your words.

"I missed you too, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Did that make up for the wait?<strong>


	38. Chapter 36

**This chapter goes to troberts. It's like you're in my head, girl!**

**Big thanks to my girl, mmsa, for pre-reading this!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I take your hand in mine.

Lead you over to the tub filled with hot water.

You hiss as you climb in.

Inch forward to allow me room behind you.

It's become habit.

Every time you return to me, we wash her from your body.

You need this.

At first the trips bothered me. Now they upset me for an entirely different reason. I don't like what it's doing to you.

I see the guilt in your eyes.

You feel like you're betraying me.

You feel dirty.

Unworthy.

This is the fourth time we've done this.

Wash your conscience clean.

"I think she's pregnant."

Your voice is hollow.

I don't like it.

Don't like the detached emotion behind it.

My hands stop their ministrations.

"I think that bitch is hiding it."

Something new in your voice.

Tears.

Of shame.

Of being violated.

You won't admit that's how you feel.

You're too strong.

Too proud.

But I've felt how you feel.

Used.

I hate her for it.

At least I've been to workshops to learn to manage feelings of self-deprecation.

Lessons of cognitive psycology to process those emotions.

Pulling your body back to mine, I say, "Demand a pregnancy test."

You nod your head.

Wrap your fingers through mine.

Tell me you have Jenks working on it already.

"She knows I don't love her. That I hate it when we're together. Sometimes..."

I slightly nudge your body, urging you to continue.

You know I won't judge you.

"Sometimes she says that I'm less of a man because I either can't get it up or can't get her pregnant. I get so angry. So worked up."

I hate her.

I'm disgusted that she wants to conceive their child like this.

At the price of your self-worth.

Hate that she probably has already.

"Please say something."

I ease your worries.

Worries that I think less of you.

How can I?

Of all people how can I judge someone who has obligations of this nature?

I hold you close to me.

Confess how I feel.

All of the abhorrence I have for her.

The love I have for you.

Love that can never be swayed.

"What happens now?"

You sigh.

Tell me that your family probably will want her here when the baby arrives.

Where will that leave me?

I shake my head.

It's too far away to worry about.

I'm not going anywhere.

Not while you still need me.

* * *

><p><strong>Fresh updates after the New Year… (as opposed to those gross stale ones….hehehe *sigh*). Be safe and leave me love!<strong>


	39. Chapter 37

**Helluvabell, what took you so long? Sorry it took so long getting out. I actually update Apple Dumpling Club at TWCS. Go me!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"I don't know, Edward. Maybe she paid off the staff."

Safeguards.

_Pfft._

What a joke.

The Denalis are a scheming, conniving bunch.

The business man in me can respect that.

On more than one occasion, my return home was stalled due to issues with the jet, weather, or driving conditions.

Pure bullshit in the hopes I would fall in Tanya's bed another night.

Never again.

Not if what I suspect is true.

"I want one of our people standing in the hall, outside the fucking door while she pisses in that cup. I want one of our guys breathing down the neck of whatever nurse or technician that runs the test. I want to make sure nothing is tampered with."

Fuck it.

"In fact, you find a way to bring that bitch down to Washington. I want the tests run here. I want her nearby so I know she's not trying to fuck me over."

That way I won't have to get fucked by her at all.

The remainder of the day is spent negotiating Tanya's return.

Not that any of her demands would be met.

Shared bedroom.

Go to hell.

End relations with you.

She can go fuck herself.

Have you removed from the estate during her pregnancy.

Well, she didn't like my counter to that.

I all but told her if she even tried it, I would sue for full custody and kick her to the curb, merger be damned.

Everybody knows Carlisle and I are golfing buddies with Judges Watson and McIntyre.

Just one call to a friend would bury her in court.

Hell, I might just do that.

Finally a deal is made.

She's coming back to the estate.

With the option of bringing a sister or two.

Emmett and Rose will be pissed.

She's to say nothing to you.

She's to stay away from the wing we call ours.

I'm not looking forward to telling you.

But I won't make the same mistake I did months ago.

Allow somebody else to tell you.

You run your fingers through my hair.

Tell me you understand.

You spend the rest of the night showing me that you're still here.

In mind.

In body.

You're still here.


	40. Chapter 38

**I spent today at Barnes & Nobles… they have a Starbucks. Not only did I write this, but I outlined 23 other chapters, including the epilogue! How you squeezed this many from me, I'll never know ;)**

**Special thanks to mmsa for pre-reading this. I would say beta but the complete lack of respect for proper sentence structure makes it impossible …LOL.**

**Also, thanks to ****IThinkINeededThat for pimping my story out. That's just awesome when other authors do that!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

They're horrid.

Vapid, spoiled, malicious little bitches.

All blondes with blue eyes.

Molded to be pampered and fawned over by wealthy husbands.

They disgust me.

It's no wonder Companions are in high demand if this is the stock that the rich have to choose from for a spouse.

I don't bother learning their names.

I have no desire to get to know them.

Not after their first night here.

I was walking with Rose when she let out a groan. One of Tanya's sisters – I'm not sure which – was walking in our direction. I slowed down to match Rose's pace.

Tanya's sister didn't.

No, she plowed between us.

Shoulder-checking me and Rose.

What she didn't know was that Companions are trained in various forms of martial arts.

She found herself face first against the wall.

Her arm twisted behind her back.

My own pressed against the back of her head.

"Never touch my person or my client again. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head and scurried away.

Now they direct their hate to Rose, using backhanded compliments and fake smiles.

To escape their viciousness, Rose and Em have monopolized most of this week's daytime appointments.

I don't blame them.

It's morning.

You're late to the office, but I don't mind helping you get dressed.

I love the way you look in a suit.

"What do you have planned today?"

I tell you that I'm going shopping with Rose and Esme.

You ask if I need money.

I laugh at the absurdity.

And leave you shaking your head and grinning.

When I reach the foyer, I hear the Denalis.

The three sisters are standing with Rose and Esme.

"Rose, it's sad and, forgive me, pathetic that your husband requires a Companion."

I suspect this was the one that Emmett was to marry.

She's not too bright.

"Is it?" Esme asks.

Her voice is terse.

Posture tense.

The little fool struggles to backtrack.

"Oh, I didn't… It wasn't my intention to insult you, Esme."

"That's Mrs. Cullen to you, and no, your intention was to insult my daughter. Something I still find offensive. Rose, Bella, are you girls ready?"

We both nod and leave with Esme.

But not before I hear Tanya hissing expletives at her sister.

We take one of the BMWs.

Silence until…

"I can't stand those cunts!"

My eyes bulge.

Rose cackles madly.

It's not everyday you hear vulgarity coming from the usually calm and poised Esme Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm going out of town for a couple of days… without my computer! *gasp* This is new for me. I'm taking my steno pad to write more chapters, and I expect there to be reviews when I return!<strong>


	41. Chapter 39

**Could it be? Why, yes it is!**

**Gotta tell ya, I was worried about Esme whipping out the "c-word" like that. You guys amaze me! Dare I say, some of you even made me blush ;)**

**Be warned, this hasn't been pre-read so my eyes probably flew right over any mistakes you might find.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Green stuff."

It's the early hours of the morning.

Long before the sun will rise.

I run my nose across your arm and place a soft kiss on your shoulder.

"What's green, baby?" I whisper.

"Everything. Green, wet Forks."

I smile against your skin and pull your sleeping form closer.

This is one of the many things I love about you.

Something that only started these past couple of months.

You were mortified when I told you.

Said you hadn't done that since you were a child.

I don't make the mistake of telling you anymore.

It's my guilty pleasure.

Finding clues of what's on your mind.

It took a little digging to understand the importance of wet silverware.

Forks, Washington.

Your birthplace.

You talk about it often in your sleep.

"Edward."

I smile again.

Because you dream about me too.

It's the only reason I'm not worried.

"Stay."

My brow furrows, matching yours.

I have no intension of leaving you.

You sigh when my hold on you tightens.

You wiggle out of my grip.

Rolling to your other side, you snuggle against me.

I love that you take comfort in me.

In my touch.

We're still naked.

Surprisingly, we refrained from sex.

I think you rather enjoyed the full-body massage I gave you.

Your body melted into the mattress as I rubbed the warm oil into your skin.

It was so hard not to take you.

You fell asleep as my hands worked the tension and stress from your body.

You looked breathtaking.

Lying on your belly.

The shimmer of oil on your flawless skin.

The curves of your hips and backside, dipping to the delicate small of your back.

I never thought a back could be sexy.

I could have looked at your naked body all night had it not been for the goose bumps on your skin.

It's why we're under the blankets now.

The massage was the least I could do.

After the hell that my wife and her sisters have been stirring.

But it's all in vain.

You're stronger.

And smarter.

You confidence in me—in _us_—grows everyday.

I want to show you how much I appreciate you.

To know I don't take you for granted.

You say my name again.

There is a smile in your voice.

My smile probably matches yours because today everything will change.

Something I haven't felt in months spreads through me.

Hope.

That this will be a possibility.

A future with you.

That I can divorce Tanya and move on.

With you by my side.

Today will bring us one step closer to that future.

Today is her appointment.

Today we'll find out something I've strongly suspected.

That she's pregnant.

And I won't be forced to sleep with her ever again.

"I'm yours," I whisper before kissing the top of your head.

Hope feels pretty good.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so this was a massive fail on my part. I not only wanted to have this out sooner, but I wanted to have more chapters written. I completely underestimated how a different environment would affect my writing. Sidebar—I was out in the country, visiting family. I'm talking middle of nowhere. Do you know how hard it is to write sexy scenes with the smell of horse and goat shit everywhere?...LOL. This city girl was not too pleased.<strong>

**Any who…. thoughts on this update?**


	42. Chapter 40

**Mmsa pre-read this. Yes, she got to it first. However, I disagree with one comma. BTW I left it out— the way I intended ;) Who knew conjunctions could be so controversial? But I digress. I know, I'm a nerd. Love you, mmsa! I can see it now; she's gonna fly all the way from Cali to Texas to whoop my ass.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

She's pregnant.

She's carrying the Cullen heir.

And I hate her.

Hate that she's proud of herself.

That she found a way to tie herself to you forever.

That she will always be in your life somehow.

It makes me realize I foolishly envisioned a future with you.

She is the proverbial bucket of cold water.

And for that I hate her most.

She's ripped open the safe little bubble we've created.

Just you and I.

I feel so foolish.

I've forgotten my place.

Feeling unadulterated animosity toward a client's spouse.

This ridiculous jealousy.

It goes against everything in my training.

Years of meditation to avoid such pettiness.

Yet I can't help myself.

She's standing in the living room.

Glaring at me with that air of smugness.

It burns my gut.

She just got back from her appointment.

An appointment you attended.

She called everybody to the living room to share the good news.

The front door slams.

You walk in with a smile on your face.

It automatically prompts one of my own.

But mine is not nearly as genuine.

She goes to you.

Like you'll actually take her in your arms.

My breath catches.

Panic for a brief moment that you would.

But you don't.

You rip your arm from her grasp.

Voice seething as you say, "Don't fucking touch me."

She reels back.

Stammers.

Confused at why you're angry.

Jake and Sam, the only security that work inside the house, step forward.

Ready to intercede.

They heard the announcement too.

But you pay them no mind.

Your attention is all on your wife.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You knew, Tanya. You knew you were pregnant. Four goddamn months! Just how long were you going to hide it?"

Four months? It's no surprise you're angry.

For once she's silent.

"That's what I thought."

You quickly quit the room, heading for our haven.

The place she's not allowed.

The place she cannot reach us.

I follow.

Ignoring the eyes that are boring into my back.

In our room, I find you pacing.

Hands running through your hair.

Muttering to yourself.

I don't like it.

Don't like how quickly you're going through your emotions.

I go to intercept you.

Block your path.

You stand before me.

Your head comes down and rests on my shoulder.

"I don't know what I should be feeling."

That makes two of us.

Bringing my hands up, I run my fingers through your ruffled locks.

I should be happy that you don't have to go to her.

But I feel nothing but sadness.

This will come between us.

No matter how much we want to deny it.

But not today.

Not yet.

"Edward, let's just get away."

* * *

><p><strong>You still with me? I can already see some of you worrying.<strong>


	43. Chapter 41

**Know how this chapter was possible after my weekend away? Three words—Kings of Leon. While I was certainly not first on the KoL bandwagon, I can't deny the dirty sexiness of that band.**

**Writing playlist: "I Want You"… on repeat.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

This was a great idea.

Reclining in a beach chair.

Clear, lapping waters.

Soft, white sand, clinging to your tanned skin.

Smart sand.

It's been so long since I've been on vacation.

Carlisle was pissed.

Told me it was irresponsible to just up and leave.

I don't give a fuck.

I needed this.

_We_ needed this.

"Bella."

Your name comes out in a gasp.

Mischief in your eyes as you bring my attention back where it belongs.

Back to what you're doing.

I thread my fingers through your hair.

Guiding you.

Urging you to take me deeper.

The sun bounces off the water.

It reflects off of your form.

In a white bikini your skin glows, healthy from the sunlight.

Your hands are wrapped around my length.

Slowly pumping.

Your tongue doing wicked things to the tip of my cock.

It's heaven.

Your actions aren't rushed.

You're enjoying this.

Enjoying me.

I say your name again.

Brown eyes.

Dark with desire.

You know.

Know that you control this.

Control me.

Every time I think I'm about to come, you pull back.

Gently licking up the length.

Always that slow, steady pump.

You keep me on edge.

I groan as your lips brush over the edge of my sensitive cockhead.

A swirl of your tongue.

The twist you add to the pump makes my hips buck.

Too much.

It feels too good.

My climax hits.

Long, powerful spurts.

Your perfect suction never falters.

Your stroke firm as you wring every drop from me.

Beautiful, lush lips wrapped around my cockhead.

I can't stop my chuckle when you give me a saucy wink.

Minx.

You tuck me back into my swim trunks before I pull you onto my lap.

Your rest your head on my shoulder as we watch the waves.

"This was a good idea."

You nod your head, and we relax to the ocean rushing the shore.

"When do we go back?"

Never.

I don't want to leave this place.

"Edward?"

I kiss your forehead, taking in the smell of sun and sea that mingles with your scent.

"Two days."

You nod your head again.

Like me, you're not looking forward to our return to Seattle.

But my family is only so understanding.

They were generous to give us this time together.

But still.

I wish I didn't have to share you.

You climb off my lap.

Hand outstretched.

"Swim with me?"

Anything.

Yes, we needed this.

It took days for the tension to leave you after Tanya's announcement.

Days for me to feel like I was with you rather than a Companion.

* * *

><p><strong>So, school's going to start next week. I move back to the dorms tomorrow. I'm hoping to update twice a week.<strong>

**Personally I would rather be on a beach with my own Edward than go back. Who's with me?**


	44. Chapter 42

**Welcome new readers, lurkers, reviewers! I want to thank whoever rec'ed this story on Facebook. That made my day, hearing about that! Is it weird that I want the links? (I'm a lurker too, ya know.)**

**This chapter hasn't been pre-read, so I'm sorry if you see any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Two weeks wasn't long enough.

We're sitting in the driveway.

Aston Martin turned off.

Engine cooling.

You bring my hand to your lips and tell me you love me.

I can only say your name.

Don't you know that you're the only reason I'm here?

Unfortunately, as soon as we step inside, we're pulled apart.

Emmett calls you to the office.

Rose greets me at the door.

I turn to get one last look at you.

Your eyes meet mine.

A small, sad smile on your lips.

"Esme and I booked massages at the spa."

I hear Rose's words, but my mind is on the massage you gave me.

Normally Companions don't blush.

However remembering the way you reverently worked my body.

With unselfish tenderness.

My cheeks flush.

I feel cherished when you touch me.

_This_ massage is all wrong.

Even though the masseur is a trained professional, I prefer your hands on me.

I try to hold back a sigh.

"Wait, so Alice got a dog?"

"Yep. He's an ugly little beast too," Rose says. A clay mask on her face.

"It's one of those dogs that are bald except for the patch of hair on the top of its head," Esme says from her table.

"A Chinese Crested?"

"I guess," Rose says, shrugging her shoulders.

A little dog for Alice to dress and spoil rotten.

Someone to follow her blindly.

Just what she needs for companionship.

The thought makes me giggle.

"Oh, and Esme kicked out Irina."

They both laugh when I ask who Irina is.

Esme catches her breath before saying, "That nasty little troll that wanted to be a Cullen."

Ah.

"Pissed off Esme one too many times and got a plane ticket back to bum-fuck Alaska."

They're laughing.

But I've gotten to know them well enough to know everything is not as fine as they pretend.

Esme catches my gaze.

Knows I know.

Then tells me how temperamental Tanya is in her pregnancy.

That she's worried about the baby.

I have no desire to talk about her baby.

Rose notices this.

"Do you want to know what Alice named her dog?"

I nod.

"Tanyo."

I laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

Our laughter lasts all the way back home.

Until we enter.

There is screaming coming from the North Wing.

Second floor.

Our wing.

Tanya.

She's being carefully pulled away by Jake.

He nervously eyes her baby bump while she screams and swings wildly.

You walk behind them with Sam by your side.

"I want a man placed here at all times. She has no fucking business up here. Heads will roll if I see her in this wing again."

As she passes us, her fury reignites.

She screams all the horrible things a woman would dare say to her husband's mistress.

It takes both Sam and Jake to gently pull her away.

I wish I was still on that beach with you.

The look in your eyes says the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So today was the first day of the semester. I'm thinking of a Tues/Fri posting schedule. And if you're reading "Control" over here, the posting schedule is Sun/Wed. Sound good? Yeah.**


	45. Chapter 43

**Well, technically it's Friday in Texas. That means update!**

**I'm glad you guys found the Chinese Crested Tanyo hilarious. I do too! XD**

**I was warned by mmsa when she pre-read this that you guys were not going to be happy with me… *sigh* yeah…**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It's late.

And I'm not with who I want to be with.

"Break it down once more."

Jenks knows not to sigh, but I hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"Any offspring of one Edward Anthony Cullen is hereby entitled to sixty-five percent of Cullen's share in CullDen Enterprises in the event of his death, dispersed equally in the event of siblings regardless of pedigree…"

I smirk at how pissed some people will be at the changes I'm making.

Jenks and I have been altering my Will and setting things in order ever since I got back.

"Good, I know you'll tighten up the language. I don't want to leave room for misinterpretation."

I want to make sure all of the children I father are taken care of.

My family is excited about the birth.

It's a tiring mix of excitement for the baby and the animosity they feel for Tanya and Kate.

Their excitement is contagious.

I hope the baby looks like me and not like its mother.

I wonder what it would be like to see you carrying my child.

You would look beautiful, still.

Tanya is puffy and swollen. It's well into her second trimester, yet she doesn't exercise and eats whatever she wants. I'm not an impractical man; I just want a healthy baby.

You would take care of our child.

I'm sure of it.

"Let's talk about drawing up divorce papers."

Jenks sputters and blinks rapidly.

"Edward, the contract clearly states that you must remain married until a child is produced. We spent months carefully wording it. Even after the baby is born you have to wait."

I shake my head, unwilling to accept this.

I'm running out of time.

With you.

Deep down, I feel it.

I try to tell myself otherwise.

But what good will all my planning do if you leave?

"You have to, Edward. If you want full custody."

Of course I do.

Like I would let my child stay with that psycho.

"Edward, no judge is going to take a newborn from its mother. Golfing buddies included."

It's not what I want to hear.

I look up.

Notice Jenks if fidgeting.

I'm not in the mood.

"What?"

He jumps at the sharp tone.

"Have you spoken to Carlisle about what a divorce would do to the merging of the companies?"

A dark chuckle.

"He supports it."

"Sir?"

"We plan on forcing the Denalis out of the equation."

He nods.

Jenks was in favor of a hostile take-over to begin with.

_Carlisle_ wanted an heir.

Later that night, I punch the code into the keypad door lock I had installed outside our room.

It's good for keeping out crazy bitches.

I crawl into bed.

You're asleep.

"I love you."

I've noticed you won't say it as freely anymore.

Like the sea tides on our beach.

Beautiful and uncontainable.

I feel you pulling away.

Water that no man can grasp.

You're slipping through my fingers.

And I'm powerless to stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was mmsa right?**


	46. Chapter 44

**Happy Tuesday! I am continuously amazed at the response I'm getting for this story. You guys blow me away. Your kind words and feedback are like the whipped cream and cherry on my sundae ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"I love you," you whisper when you think I'm asleep.

I know you do.

I feel it in your actions.

In your words.

I'm a coward.

I rarely say them back to you.

Tonight's not an uncommon occurrence.

You return late from the office.

I pretend to be asleep.

A couple hours later, the guilt, loneliness, and anguish that I'm losing you pushes me to show you how much I still need and want you.

You never push me away when I climb onto you.

Allowing me to show you with my body what I'm not brave enough to express with words.

I love you.

But how can I compete with this?

I see the way your eyes are drawn to her.

It's her seventh month, and she's huge.

Apparently she eats more now that she has nothing to hide.

Your gaze is constantly drawn to her belly.

Drawn to something I can't give you.

I slip out of bed.

Do you feign sleep too?

Probably not.

No, you're too brave for that.

I go downstairs for a midnight snack.

Unfortunately, I'm not the only one up.

She's sitting in the dark.

Eating cake.

I ignore her.

"As soon as I deliver, he'll come back to me."

I roll my eyes and settle for a small bunch of red grapes.

"Do you really think he could be happy with you?" Tanya asks.

I briefly wonder if I should risk eating unwashed produce.

I just want to get the hell out of here.

"We had a lot of fun before I got so big."

I turn off the faucet.

She thinks she has me.

"True that the contract only mandates one complete coupling per month, but he would sometimes spend _days_ in Alaska—with me."

I see right through her.

It's true.

I might not have been with you during those nights.

I might not know what truly went on.

But I was there on those nights when you came back.

A shell of a man.

Void of emotion.

You told me about the first visit.

How you thought if you fucked her enough times you wouldn't have to do it again.

It never happened again.

I see that now.

In these hateful, blue, piercing eyes.

She's waiting for my answer.

Waiting to see if what she's implying will crush me.

Plant that little seed of doubt.

Break us apart.

She couldn't possibly understand my feelings for you.

I'm not so blinded by love that I don't know my time with you is limited.

But I'll be damned if she's the one that drives me away.

"That may be true, but I do know he comes _willingly_ to my bed every night. Even when you weren't '_so big_,'" I say before popping a freshly washed grape into my mouth.

If she didn't hate me as much as I hate her, she does now.

Sweet, tangy juice hits my taste buds as I enjoy the best grapes I've ever eaten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: She totally stuck it to Tanya! I gave you sweet, juicy grapes. Can I get some whipped cream and cherries?...lol.**

**Come on :)**


	47. Chapter 45

**Oh, thank God it's Friday!**

**So, I want to welcome those who are new to the fic. I smiled every time I read that you joined, read it the whole way through, and are looking forward to how this fic plays out. Thanks, guys!**

**Side note: In my class this morning, one of the jocks sitting at the table in front of me pulled out "oligarchy" in our discussion. His friends looked surprised; one of them literally gave him a pat on the back…lol. Just had to share.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Every day that passes.

Every time you don't say those three words back to me.

That future with brown-haired, green-eyed babies slips further away.

Of course you don't have the same thoughts of the future that I do.

We barely talk anymore.

I want to be angry at you, but how can I?

The buyout is taking more of my time than I would like.

Then when I do return home to you, you're either asleep or pretending.

But I know you love me.

I can still feel it in your touch.

I refuse to believe that it's your training.

On nights when you climb on top of me.

Stop my words with your need.

I get lost in you.

In the storm in your dark eyes.

But there are days when I feel like the only thing tying you to me is the contract.

I hate that.

That my feelings in you…

My _trust_ is so shaky.

It's Sunday morning, yet I'm in bed alone.

Despite what your contract says about you getting the day off, you usually make an exception for me.

But not today.

I clamber out of bed.

Go downstairs.

Delivery guys are here with baby furniture.

Tanya.

Her sister.

My mother, directing them where to go.

Alice's tiny mutt, yapping at their heels.

"Oh, did we wake you with the noise?" Tanya asks.

I don't answer her.

It's better than the hateful words that I usually want to say to her.

She makes a move to approach me.

Sam steps up next to me.

Tanya changes her mind.

"Do you want to come to the nursery? See what we've picked out?"

I glare at her and turn back to watch the delivery guys carry in another box.

That Tanya thinks she can talk to me, as if I've forgotten everything she's put me through has me grinding my teeth.

Like it can all be forgotten with baby blankets and changing tables.

Seriously, how much furniture does something that tiny need?

A part of me feels guilty that I don't take a more active role in the baby preparations.

But I know Tanya would read too much in it or worse—try to use it as a way to bond with me.

"You don't have to be a complete dick to her," Kate says. "She doesn't deserve to be treated like shit."

I explode.

"What would you know of it? She's lucky I'm letting her stay in this house. That I'm paying for all of this," I say, waving in the direction of the boxes being carried in. "_Especially_ after what she's done. What the fuck do you know? _Nothing_. Not a damn thing. So if I were you, I'd learn to keep my fucking mouth shut."

Everyone.

My mother.

Tanya.

Even the delivery guys.

They look shocked by my outburst.

Yes, I'm in a foul mood.

Nothing is going right.

I woke up to an empty bed for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, the torture continues. Bright side—another Denali got told off :)**

**Did you like?**


	48. Chapter 46

**Oh, my God! Did you see it? I now have a blue coffee cup at TWCS! The Cullen Companion is now a featured story. If you hear a high pitched squee coming from the state of Texas, it's me. I have java, folks :D**

**You guys are killing me! I know some of you were wondering where Bella went in the last chapter. I think I've scared some of you with all the sadness. Worried she took off, were you? Here's your answer.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After my run-in with your wife, I thought things would change.

Magically all would fall into place once I claimed you.

Rubbed my claim on you in her face.

It was a brief victory.

Empty.

Fleeting.

Baby furniture is being delivered to the house today.

I heard the family trying to decide which room would be the nursery.

Which wing it should be in.

You would probably want to be near the baby.

Would you start staying nights in the wing the nursery's in?

The wing where Tanya's room is.

All of their planning.

Nesting.

Preparations.

It's too much.

Rose requests most of my time.

Time I'm all too willing to give her.

So how then did I not see this?

Sitting inside Starbucks.

Glossed lips in a slight frown.

Sunglasses in place.

I don't ask her why she's wearing them.

Those are glasses that a woman wears to hide her eyes.

Red and puffy.

My eyes dart to Emmett's hand, running soothing circles on her shoulder.

An arm wrapped protectively around her.

She leans into him.

Taking comfort and strength from him.

How did I not see that my client is miserable?

Rose sighs and says she wants something sweet from one of the glass cases.

"I'll get it, babe."

She waves off Em's offer, claiming she's already up.

I watch as she goes.

Shoulders slumped.

Her walk lacks confidence.

"Talk."

Emmett sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Tanya's pregnancy is getting harder for Rosie."

Of course.

I want to slap myself for being so selfish.

He continues. "And the things that Tanya says aren't helping."

"What has she been saying?"

"Stupid stuff. Complaining about her figure. Saying how she hates being pregnant. Stupid shit."

He won't look me in the eye.

His focus is on a sugar packet on the table.

It rips, spilling white granules on the table.

Of course it would get to Rose.

And Emmett.

That someone like Tanya would be given this gift.

And resent it.

Something that Rose so desperately wants.

And can never have.

I feel horrible.

I've been so self-involved that I was blind to Rose's suffering.

Rose returns with a huge slice of cheesecake.

Even the rich decadence fails to bring a smile to her face.

As carefully as I can, I say, "Why are you guys still here?"

They look confused.

"Why do you guys put up with this? Surely, you're financially stable. Emmett, you probably don't even have to work. Why do you guys stay? You can go anywhere. Adopt. Be happy."

The look at each other.

Smile.

I give them a list.

Of Companions that I know are Dommes.

Rose blushes when she sees what it is.

Then hugs me with tears in her eyes.

A tug at my heart.

It's sadness that she and Em won't be around.

I didn't even realize that she had become my friend.

I wish that I could do it.

Leave the sadness.

But I can't let you go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. These two just need to sit down and talk it all out. Right?...Yeah.**

**As always, you're reviews keep me going. Some of you are rather funny ;)**

**Heads up: If I post on Friday, it will be at night. I'm going home for the weekend to go to my sister's graduation.**


	49. Chapter 47

**Guys, I'm lucky I was able to write this one. I'm an English Writing major, specializing in Creative Writing. This semester, I thought it would be a brilliant idea to take not only a fiction workshop but a poetry one as well. My creative juices are nearly tapped, I say! No, not really; that would suck. My point is, my little muse is somewhere at the bar with a cherry vodka sour, flicking me off. It's a hard to tempt her back :)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Your voice is thick with sleep as you ask the time.

"Three in the morning."

"So late."

I might be in bed sooner.

If Em was around to pick up the slack at the office.

Even though I don't say it, you see it in my expression.

"Are you mad?"

Yes.

No.

How can I be angry with you?

"No, things are just a little strained at work."

I didn't realize how much Emmett impacted our business.

Jasper has taken over the position of liaison to our many consultants and suppliers. Surprisingly, the bastard is just as good as Emmett.

I crawl into bed.

Pull you back into my chest.

Your round backside, pressing against my cock.

You ask again if I'm upset with you.

"Bella, I just want them to be happy."

I brush your hair away from your shoulder before kissing it.

"It's what I want for everybody I love. Even if it's far away from me."

You wiggle out of my arms.

Push me to my back.

Swinging your leg over my torso, you perch on top of me.

I groan, feeling your heat as you rub against me.

"Edward."

You whimper my name.

I need you too.

I groan when I slide into you.

I hold your head between the palms of my hands.

Forcing you to look at me.

"Bella, I love you so goddamn much."

Tears.

In your eyes and down your flushed cheeks as you slowly ride me.

I shush your cries.

Roll you under me.

My hips roll, my need to be as close to you as possible.

I wrap my arms around you.

You meet my thrusts.

Fingers in my hair.

Raking down my back.

Clutching me tighter.

You cry my name.

"Everything will work out. I promise you, Bella."

I lean back.

See the despair in your captivating brown eyes.

It tightens my hold on you.

"Everything will work out," I say again.

But I can see that you don't believe me.

"Kiss me," you whisper.

You're close.

I'm close.

I claim your lips, coming when you tug and suck on my bottom lip.

Your back arches as my hot cum spills inside of you.

I cuss, feeling the power of your orgasm as it surges through you.

It will never get better than this.

We roll to the other side of the bed.

Spent.

Relaxed.

I run my hand over your hair, telling you how much you mean to me.

Everything.

"Did you mean what you said? About wanting the people you love to be happy, even if it means being away from you?"

My heart clenches.

Pain thinking you want to leave me.

It would be easy to be selfish.

Use the contract to keep you.

But I can't.

I want you to want me as much as I do you.

"Yes, Bella. Even if it means leaving."

You curl into my chest.

Unable to see the tears that escape from the corners of my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me how much you love me for updating when it wasn't looking likely…**

**Or tell me how much you hate me for what's going on in the story… LOL. Either way, I'd love to here from you!**


	50. Chapter 48

**It's shorter. I'm swamped. It's posting day, right? *shrugs* Well, it's happening regardless.**

**It's happening, folks!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

She's too big to have the baby naturally.

On the scheduled day of your child's birth, I pack my bags.

Stealing the last shirt you wore.

A white button down with your scent still lingering in the fabric.

I can't be here for it.

I can't be here and watch the baby make you a family.

It would be enough.

I know you love that child.

It would be enough to allow Tanya to worm her way into your life.

What place could I possibly have then?

On my bed I leave the signed papers that will terminate my contract.

I leave the recommendations I think would be good for Esme and Jasper.

I also leave a note for you.

Nothing sappy.

Just wishing you the best and that my only regret is that I couldn't say the words I know you want to hear.

Words I know you wait for.

I want to say them, but it wouldn't be fair.

I'll miss you.

God, how I'll miss you.

Your scent.

The way you taste.

The sound of your voice.

Your laugh.

The way my name rolls off your tongue when you're inside me, like a silent prayer.

Full of reverence.

The way you confess your love.

You're braver than me.

You know what you want.

I have to wait until you're asleep before I can confess.

Confess that I do love you.

Need you.

So desperately.

Since telling me you would let me go we've started talking more.

Hours.

Days.

Spent talking about everything and nothing.

Such a powerful, influential man, telling his Companion his deepest secrets.

So terribly cliché.

But somewhere along the way, I stopped being your Companion.

Foolishly wishing to be more.

Knowing it would come to this.

You know what you want and you get it.

But for all of your power and wealth, you can't have this.

You were wrong.

You can't afford my love anymore.

Because to stay and see you with her.

To see you play happy family, then creep into my bed at night.

That would break me.

Goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: God, I think I ripped out my own little heart strings. Is anyone feeling it like me? Crying and sniffling in public like me?**


	51. Chapter 49

**Oh, my sweet peas! Some of you were in serious denial. You knew this story was going to be sad. I warned you many times. *Sigh***

**Well, let's see how Edward takes it, huh? I know this was supposed to go out yesterday, but FF didn't want to navigate to the login page. I was quite put out!**

**Oh, yeah. One other thing, this chapter wasn't pre-read or beta'd. Since I'm dog-tired, there might be mistakes in there.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

She's a whore.

The doctor gives me my wish and hands me a child that looks nothing like its mother.

Problem was that it looks nothing like me either.

Head of black hair, skin with a russet complexion.

It's not mine.

I don't need a paternity test to tell me she was fucking around.

Anger and disgust ricochet down my spine.

As soon as Tanya signed that contract, her uterus became property of CullDen.

That I was forced to endure…

I ignore my family in the waiting room and call Jenks.

Divorce papers will be sent to her as soon as she gets back from the hospital.

The anger doesn't last.

No.

I can't wait to get home.

Hold you in my arms and start a future together.

But that's not what happens.

Because waiting for me are my own set of papers.

Sitting on the bed next to your pillow.

The one that holds your scent.

There's a note and the papers of termination.

You've left.

It feels like something's reached inside of me and mangled my insides.

I don't blame you.

But, God it hurts so badly.

You didn't have faith that I could make it work.

I don't bother reading the note.

I don't want your goodbyes.

I knew you wanted to be free from this fucked up situation.

You told me your dreams.

I log on to the house network and see you've cleaned out the bank account I had set up for you.

The one you never used.

Smiling, I pack my bag.

Smiling because even though you've left me, I can still take care of you.

Because the empty account means you more than likely won't need to take on another contract.

Smiling because you're the smartest of us all and got away from this craziness.

Because I know what I'm going to do next.

"You're leaving."

I turn and find Carlisle in the doorway.

And I don't even bother nodding my head.

"I'm sorry with the way things turned out, son. Take as much time as you need."

"I'm not coming back."

He's stunned into silence.

I walk past him.

Out of the room.

Wing.

Mansion.

I don't need the company.

Nor the legacy.

I need you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So when I plotted this extended version and settled on posting twice a week, I had no idea the story would be a heart fail around Valentines Day. That's next week, folks. Don't pretend you don't like the holiday. My point is, I'm trying to figure out a way to make it up to you. I'll try posting a couple more times this weekend, but no promises.**

**Well, some of you guessed how it would turn out. *squints eyes and looks into the Twiverse* Where are you?**


	52. Chapter 50

**Okay, I figured it out. I'm posting everyday for the next three days! That way Tuesday's Valentine's post will be worthy of the day. How's that sound?**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Back from Italy.

I used the money from the banking account to pay the Volturi.

My education wasn't free.

Nor was it cheap.

They were sad to see me go.

Tried to persuade me to stay.

I couldn't.

Not after Seattle.

Where I lost my heart.

I went back to Forks.

But there was nothing there for me.

Only a tombstone with the names Charles and Renée Swan.

So I left.

It was hard finding a new home.

I finally decided to settle in Northern California.

The trees remind me of Washington.

Where you are.

I putter around, trying to fill my day.

Try to keep my mind off of you.

It's no good.

I unpack the few belongings I have, making a list of things I need to make this place a home.

It's a tiny house, but it's mine.

I used the remaining money that you gave me.

It's partly your house.

I sigh, disgusted with myself.

I hate the morose feeling that's smothering me.

Hate that I'm plagued of dreams of you only to be disappointed when I wake up.

Alone.

I have no idea what to do with my time.

I would go to college, but I've spent enough time, head buried in books.

I would love college.

The downside being deadlines and professors who look down on those who come from my line of work.

No school.

No job.

No purpose.

I miss you.

Frustrated, I leave my little house and take the used car I bought to town.

Town's small.

But not dead.

I stop when I see an arts supply store.

A faint smile on my lips.

I return home with my purchases.

Canvas, oils, and brushes.

Yes.

This will keep my mind from you.

I wonder if you miss me too.

I met somebody, leaving the store.

We chatted.

He asked me out.

I agreed, ignoring the pain in my heart.

Thoughts that I was betraying you.

I tell myself that it will be good to get over you.

After I set up a room for my painting, I get ready for my night out.

I've never been on a real date before.

One where I'm not a Companion.

I spend the entire night wondering what it would be like if we had a chance to be a normal couple.

Would you have tried to hold my hand like he did on our first date?

Would you have opened doors and pulled out chairs like he didn't?

The whole night I spend thinking about us.

I don't even give him a chance.

He could be the one.

The one to erase the imprint you've left.

But he can't compete with your memory.

His eyes aren't green.

His hair doesn't tempt my fingers to run through it.

When he leans in to kiss me goodnight, I turn my head.

His kiss is nothing like yours.

It feels wrong.

I miss you.

Terribly.

I tell him not to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fic does have a HEA; I promise. Just hang in there! Remember to check for an update tomorrow.**

**But just because I'm updating more doesn't mean you can slack on those reviews. Deal?**


	53. Chapter 51

**As promised—another update!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The divorce took longer than it should have.

That bitch tried to use our relationship to say I breached the contract first.

She brought her lawyers.

I brought Jenks and his firm.

Mine are better.

The Denali's aren't doing too well these days.

I don't care.

It's not my responsibility anymore.

The only reason I know is because Jenks and Jasper are in regular contact with me.

Jenks because of the divorce.

Jasper because I all but dumped the company on him.

Carlisle no doubt keeps a close eye.

I've been looking for you.

You weren't in Forks.

I wonder if you've changed your name.

I hire a PI team to find you.

They don't disappoint.

I don't need pictures.

Just an address.

It leads me to a little house.

Tiny.

But quaint.

Perfectly you.

I arrive just in time to see you get into a car with some douche bag.

Is he your boyfriend?

Am I too late?

I'm not ashamed that I followed you.

You smile at what he says, but it wasn't my smile.

I briefly wonder if you're his Companion because it's the same smile you used to give Carlisle.

I watch you order your food.

On your date.

Wishing you were on it with me.

I notice again that your smile doesn't reach your eyes.

My body tenses when your heads dip together.

Closer as you talk.

I look away.

Grip the steering wheel tighter until it groans, threatening to break.

I didn't follow you just to watch you with somebody else.

Convinced that I could make you happier, I follow you and your date back to your place.

Telling myself I won't cause a scene if you invite him inside.

I breathe a sigh of relief when he gets back in his car.

I wait five minutes.

Then get out of my car and head for your door.

I'm not wearing a suit like that douche bag was.

Chucks have replaced my Perry Ellis.

A white t-shirt and jeans have replaced Calvin Klein.

I didn't bring flowers.

I brought a tiny cactus.

I remember you said you liked them once.

That they reminded you of a vacation you took with your family.

Before the Volturi took you in.

I ring the door bell.

Hand tapping nervously against my jeans.

You answer the door, but before you can send me away, I raise the tiny plant.

"I missed you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember to check for tomorrow's update. And tell me what you're thinking. Stalking—creepy? Or does the cactus and pining for her make up for it?**


	54. Chapter 52

**I want to say Happy B-day to one of my reviewers! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FLOWER123!**

**This will answer questions on how much time has gone by :)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I fill my time with painting.

It's been three months since I left Seattle.

I snap the pictures I need for tonight.

Having a portfolio on an iPad is something that still weirds me out.

I have a meeting with a former client tonight.

I made sure Mr. Sawyer understands that I'm no longer a Companion.

He's good about it.

He owns several museums, a couple in New York.

Says he wants to see my work over dinner.

I was going to cancel because my piece of shit car broke down again.

He wouldn't hear of it and said to expect him at six.

He arrives and I'm pleased that he wants to keep things professional.

Once we place our orders, he asks if I've brought my portfolio.

Laughs that it's smart to use an iPad.

"Better than lugging huge pieces of canvas," he says, head bent over the device.

He points at one.

I peer over to see which one he's looking at.

There all nudes.

Abstract.

In oil.

He scratches his chin.

"This could work if we let it known that these were done by a former Companion."

I nod my head but demand anonymity.

I'm not in it for the fame.

Rob buys three and commissions three more.

"We can show a couple in a gallery, and then do a show."

I'm pleased with how well things happen and bid him goodnight after he takes me home.

The doorbell rings and I wonder if he forgot to tell me something.

But it's not him.

It's you.

You look good.

Standing there in faded jeans and a t-shirt.

Holding a tiny cactus, you say the words I've wanted to tell you the moment I left.

I want to throw myself into your arms.

I want to feel your kisses.

Feel your hands holding me in place while you kiss me the way you want.

I want to tell you I still love you.

But I can't.

You're still a father and I don't know where I'll fit in your life.

"No, no you don't get to do that," you say.

You step forward, backing me into my house.

"I saw it, Bella. I saw the love in your eyes. The same love I damn well know is in mine. Why the hell can't you admit that you love me?"

The cactus is laying at my feet.

Broken shards and soil dirtying the floor.

But all I can think about is that your arms are around me.

My body pressed against yours again.

"What about your family?"

You look confused and for some reason tell me the company is being run by Jasper.

"I meant your wife and child."

Understanding in your eyes.

You frame my face with your strong hands.

"It wasn't mine. The first thing I did was file for divorce. I would have come sooner but you were hard to find."

You're not a married anymore.

You're not a father.

You came for me.

You love me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! Tomorrow is Valentine's and then it's back to the regular Tue/Fri posting schedule. LOL… Some of you crack me up, wanting, begging, and demanding that I post faster. I'm only human ;) **


	55. Chapter 53

**Happy Valentine's Day, my lovelies! Bet you think I forgot, huh?**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It takes everything in me not to ask about him.

The bastard that took you out tonight.

Is that why you won't say it?

Am I too late?

No.

No, I saw it there in your beautiful brown eyes.

"Say something," I beg.

It's on the tip of your tongue, trying to break free.

I watch your lips.

Waiting for them to form the words I've wanted to hear for so damn long.

With speed I didn't anticipate, you pull my head down.

Claiming a kiss.

Forceful.

Demanding.

To give you all.

Show how much I need you.

I do.

Pour my soul into this kiss.

Bring your curvy body closer.

Nibble your lips.

Hiss as you nip my own.

Groan as I feel the rightness as your tongue slips in my mouth.

If I could, I would give you my very breath.

I want to tell you to never to leave me again.

That I would shatter if you were to turn me away.

You don't.

You scale my body.

Fingers threaded in my hair as you pull me closer.

My hands go under you.

Lifting you so you can wrap your legs around me.

I back you into the living room wall.

Not willing to let you down.

Let you go.

We break apart.

Only to breathe.

Foreheads touching.

Noses grazing.

I feel your heart pounding against my chest.

"Please don't send me away."

You shake your head.

"You're not going anywhere."

Then you say what I need to hear.

That you love me.

That you missed me.

I slowly carry you to your bedroom.

You, pointing the way.

Legs still wrapped around me.

I lower you to the bed.

And spend hours kissing you.

Running my fingers through your long locks.

Eyes taking in every detail I was afraid I would never see again.

Relieved that you're finally back in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What? How could you stop there, helluvabell? Because, sometimes this kind of intimacy is sexier. Yeah?**


	56. Chapter 54

**Yes, this update is late getting out. I took a much needed nap today. Five hours :)**

**You guys are insatiable. Because some of you wanted more in the last update…**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I rush to put on your shirt.

The one I paint it.

It's all I have time to put on.

I take one last look at you.

In my bed.

I'm not surprise you're sleeping hard.

I know you stayed up, watching me.

I quickly walk to my studio, a smile on my face.

My hands shake with excitement.

Smears of paint find there way on the canvas as I think of how you treated me last night.

You made me feel like the center of your universe.

You looked at me like I was a bright star.

Guiding you back to me.

Back home.

Desperation in your kisses.

Need in your voice.

Tenderness in your touch.

The weight of your adoration brought tears to my eyes.

My breath catches as I feel you behind me.

Arms around my waist.

Lips on my neck, nibbling their way up to my ear lobe.

Stiff arousal against my lower back.

"I thought you left."

Your hold tightens.

Your breathing deepens.

I turn to face you.

Oils forgotten.

"No, I'm still here."

There's urgency in your kiss as you lift me.

I'm against another wall.

But this time you drop to your knees before me.

"You're wearing my shirt."

I gasp as you rip the shirt open.

Buttons ping as they scatter to the floor.

Your face is pressed against my torso as you slide the shirt off completely.

I writhe against the wall as your mouth and fingers show me how well you know my body.

Mouth worshiping every inch you can reach.

Long fingers inside of me as you watch as I cry out for more.

You take me to that place.

Twice.

And lift me before my legs give out.

Your hands are braced against the wall.

My legs dangling over your forearms.

I grunt, head hitting the wall as you drive into me.

Forehead pressed against my neck, you mutter ever curse known.

Your body trembles with the effort it takes to not come.

This is the first time in months.

How I thought I could give you up, I don't know.

"Please."

I'm not ashamed to beg.

You nod.

And start a slow, deep pace.

The way you stretch me.

So deep.

I can feel every inch of you.

You tell me your need.

Your love.

Your fears.

I feel them too.

Your pace increases.

The sound of our slick bodies and grunts fill the room.

With one bruising kiss, you spill into me.

Side by side.

On the floor surrounded by art supplies.

We bask in our afterglow and the sun that is filtering through the window.

I wind my fingers through yours.

"Please stay with me."

You give me that crooked smile.

And ask if there's enough space for the two of us here.

I lightly punch you in the chest.

You grab my hand.

Bring it up to your mouth.

"Bella, I would love to stay here with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemons. Better? Yes? …Yeah.**


	57. Chapter 55

**I want to say there's seven more updates. Hmmm… wish I had the outline in front of me. I know some of you were wondering how many more to look forward to. So, yeah, we're not done yet, folks!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"I can't."

My voice coming out in pants.

Eyes clamped tight.

You run your fingers through the damp hair at the nape of my neck and ask why.

"The Peanuts gang is staring at me," is my answer.

You giggle and squirm beneath me.

The sound of crinkling paper beneath you.

You rip the section away from us, determined not to let Charlie and Lucy stop me from loving you.

I pick up my pace.

The legs of the table scrape against the floor with each thrust.

I love the privacy of our home.

_Our_ home.

"Guess this means we're not doing the cross word today," you say afterward.

I laugh, exhausted yet amazed at how lucky I am to have you.

I have settled in.

Seamlessly joining you here.

My tooth brush next to yours.

A little less than half the closet for my clothes.

The one bedroom house is quaint.

A spacious country kitchen with a breakfast nook.

A living room with a bookcase that frames a modest flat- screen.

A back porch converted to a studio for your painting.

While you find the clothing that got ripped away in our frenzy, I pick up scraps and pages of the paper, trying to make sense of the business section and wondering if it's still salvageable. We usually do the crossword puzzle together. Occasionally, I'll read you a story from another section while you paint or move around the house.

"It what retired people do," you say.

I smile at you.

You look beautiful like always.

In shorts and another one of my dress shirts tied at the waist.

It's not like I wear them anymore.

Besides, you look better in them.

I lick my lips.

Eyes linger on the strip of midriff peeking out.

Taunting me.

Even though I just had you, I can't help it.

You're in the kitchen.

Barefoot and carefree.

The smooth skin of your toned legs.

Retired.

I think I can get used to this.

You whip up some French toast and ask what I have planned today.

I thought I would be bored out of my mind without work.

I'm not.

We've made love on every flat surface in this house.

We've even taken our pleasure outside in the back yard.

The stars our only witnesses.

Yes, we both enjoyed that.

Immensely.

I tell you I'm thinking of going into town.

Ask if you want to join me.

"We should walk there," you say.

The town is small enough.

We nod at people who greet us as we walk hand in hand down the sidewalk.

Here you're not my Companion.

Here we're just a couple, enjoying a stroll into town.

I bring you closer to me.

Wrap an arm around your shoulder.

And place a kiss on your head.

You've given me this.

A place to belong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whatcha ya think? **


	58. Chapter 56

**Did you miss me? Yeah… school's kicking my tush. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

It should be a relaxing trip up to Portland, but anything concerning your family puts you on edge. You're griping the stick shift too hard in your anxiety.

I miss Rose and was excited when she contacted me.

She wanted to come down to California, but you weren't comfortable with that idea.

You don't talk to your family.

"Will you relax?" I lightly stroke your knuckles. "It's just Rose and Emmett."

You nod your head.

"You're right."

Long fingers twine through mine.

And you bring them up to your mouth and place a kiss on my palm.

We enjoy the rest of the trip, your iPod on shuffle through the state line.

Rose and Em live in a gated community, and the houses aren't as large as the Cullen's mansion.

It's a nice place.

It's a home.

As soon as Rose sees me, she rushes to hug me and I welcome it.

"Edward!"

You tense at Emmett's booming voice.

I reach behind you and pinch a firm ass cheek.

Your eyes bulge out.

Then you glare at us when we laugh at you.

I love you.

Em claps your shoulder.

And takes you on a tour of their house.

I spend the next hour talking to Rose.

They're finishing the adoption process.

A little girl.

She shows me pictures of the girl that she already considers her daughter.

She's adorable.

Blonde hair, freckles, and missing her two front teeth.

We decide to stay for dinner.

You and Emmett do your guy thing at the bar-b-que pit while Rose and I relax on the patio.

Hours we spend catching up.

It's late by the time we start the drive back.

We decide to stay the night at a little bed and breakfast in Mt. Shasta.

You draw a bath for us, and help me climb in to sit in front of you.

The water is calming.

Your presence is calming.

I could stay like this forever.

Feeling your fingertips as they gently stroke my arms.

"Bella?"

"Hmm."

"Would you ever want that?"

I ask you to elaborate.

"A family with kids."

"With you?" I say quietly.

You pull me closer.

Chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah, with me."

I can only nod my head.

Again you want to give me something I never imagined for myself.

A family.

You lift me out of the tub, making sure I don't slip.

We don't even make it to the bed.

You kiss me.

Stroke my body.

Show how much you love me.

You take me to the place only you can send me to.

A place where only you and I exist.

On the floor in a little bed and breakfast.

Me in your lap.

Your arms around me.

Connected.

It's perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo…. did you read ****Transcendence****? What am I saying? Of course you did. Argh! It's so very good! And it's over! I can't believe it! I also can't believe that I'm using this many exclamation marks!**


	59. Chapter 57

**Forgive the long author's note at the bottom.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I smile as you grumble about needing new paints.

I can't help that the subject of your passion leaves you flushed.

Radiant.

Since you told me you would have my kids, I can't keep my hands off you.

Of course making babies with you is no chore.

But now you need new oils.

You glare at me when I ask if you want me to go into town with you.

Shortly after the front door shuts, there's a knock.

With a dog barking from the other side.

"Edward, I know you're in there. Open up!"

Alice.

She knocks again.

Louder.

I sigh and hope that her visit will be pleasant like mine was with Emmett.

She walks through our house, small rat dog in tow.

She keeps looking around. "This is it?"

My eyes narrow.

Teeth clench.

At her.

At the condescension in her tone.

This visit won't be pleasant.

"What do you want, Alice?"

"How about for my brother to stop being a selfish prick and get back to his responsibilities?"

I stand there stupid.

Not believing she has the audacity to demand more from me.

"We can get you a new Companion, Edward. One who knows her place. That way you can focus on your duty to the family."

"My _duty_?"

"Cullen Incorporated was never meant to be run by Jasper. It's too much to ask from him."

Her time with Jasper is now limited, and my sister is not happy.

"That's weird. Emmett says Jasper's doing alright."

Her eyes narrow. "How long do you expect this to last?"

_Forever._

"You'll be bored out of your mind. Cullens weren't meant to slum it with people like her. Get over this distraction and come home."

She yelps as I grab her by the arm and drag her to the door. A sharp pain strikes my hand, as her mutt retaliates.

It's not enough to stop me.

I toss her out.

I tell her she's not welcomed here or anywhere near us.

Fuck her family obligations, duties, and responsibilities.

And slam the door in her face.

It takes a few minutes to calm myself.

I don't want to be angry when you return.

I look around our home.

At the dishes still on the drying rack in the kitchen.

At the small stack of DVDs on the coffee table from the night before.

At your yoga mat propped against the entry way where I leave my running shoes.

She's wrong.

I'm not slumming it.

I've finally found where I belong.

"What's wrong?"

Concern in your eyes.

Eyes that drop to see the hand that I'm clutching.

You give a little growl. "Alice?"

"I threw her out."

Your expression softens and you tug me to the bathroom to take care of the bite.

After you've disinfected and bandaged it, you give it a soft kiss.

You don't stop there.

You trail kisses up my arm.

To my neck.

To my lips.

Making everything better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Question I feel the need to answer.**

**Am I going to update Taken?**

Taken is a story my very good friend mmsa allowed me to work on with her. However, RL is really kicking her butt right now and I'm pretty busy myself. If she decides she wants to pick it back up, I will no doubt help her. As of now, the story is on hiatus. Apologies if you were hoping for another update soon.

**Apple Dumpling Club?**

I love writing Apple Dumpling, and I hope I'll be able to get to it when Cullen Companion is finished. The chapters are longer though, so updates will be a bit spread out. I haven't posted it on . I could do what I'm doing with Control—set up a posting schedule. Would you guys on FF like that?

**Where did Bella learn to paint?**

During her training in Volterra, art appreciation was a part of her training. Painting was something she took a liking to and was finally able to pick up when she quit being a Companion. She's doing something she wants and enjoys doing.

**Does Edward have money?**

Yep. He too was an employee, one that was well paid. He has plenty of money tucked away and invested. The same goes for Bella.

**How many chapters left?**

Four more and an epi.

Leave me love!


	60. Chapter 58

**Yeah, I know. Cullen Companion? Which one is that one? Has it been so long that you've forgotten?…lol. Sorry guys. RL has kicked my ass the past couple of weeks, but I'm back with a shiny new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Tonight is a good night.

The smile you're giving me rivals the one on my face.

I shiver as I feel your fingertips graze the bared skin of my lower back.

"This dress looks incredible on you, my love."

You find a way to never stop touching me tonight.

Not out of jealously.

Not because you feel some ownership over me.

You simple can't keep your hands off me.

It's the first event I've gone to where I'm not a Companion.

I'm not the arm candy of an influential diplomat.

Or some billionaire who doesn't care about what I feel or think.

I'm with you.

And thrilled that you're here to support me.

We're at one of Mr. Sawyer's museums in New York City. I feel like every nerve ending in my body is in shock, my excitement only rivaling when we're making love.

People are actually looking at my work.

Ooohing.

Awwing.

Speculating if the Companion is a man or a woman.

Wondering who the subject is.

It's me.

Most of my paintings are self-portraits.

Not paintings of how I look.

Paintings of how you make me feel.

Beautiful.

A goddess.

At the peak of sexual bliss where the only thing that exists is the pleasure you're giving me.

It always turns you on to watch me paint.

We approach one of the paintings.

A group surrounds the piece.

Discussing it.

"It emphasizes the sexual freedom of the modern woman."

"Yes, I agree. In this act, social status plays no bearing on what she's doing or whom she's doing it with despite the dogma of Companionship."

"What strikes me is the juxtaposition of the obvious submissive nature in her positioning, yet with the lighting she's clearly being worshipped."

The crowd makes little noises of consideration.

I relax in your embrace.

Relishing the feeling of your arms around me.

You know I worried about what people would say.

When the group moves on to the next painting, you whisper in my ear, "Would you like to hear my critique of the painting, Miss Swan?"

I nod and shiver when I feel your hot breath on my neck.

"I think this is one of the most accurate self-portrait I have ever seen. You're exquisite."

I smile as you place a kiss on my shoulder.

"Marry me, Bella."

I smile again and shake my head.

You're not surprised or heartbroken.

It's something you ask me every day.

And like all the times before, you say, "You say yes one day."

I won't.

And I know a big part of you respects and accepts that.

We don't need a marriage to be together.

Tonight people treat us as singular unit.

Respecting the relationship and the familiarity that strengthens it.

Tonight is wonderful and it will only get better.

Because when we return to the hotel, I'm going to tell you something that has been killing me to keep from you.

Soon it won't be just the two of us in our little house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a side note really. Because of my creative writing major the word "juxtaposition" gets thrown around to the point of near obscenity. I seriously hear it at least twice in each class. Just wondering if there's a word that you hear so often you wonder if an insanity plea will get you off charges for manslaughter ;)**

**Other than that, let me know how you feel!**


	61. Chapter 59

**Greetings all!**

**I forget that some of you haven't read the spoiler chapter. A lot of you can't understand why Bella said she wouldn't marry Edward. It's not because she thinks her refusal is a sign of strength or that marriage will make her beholden to him. All of her adult life her patrons consisted of married men. She holds little value in the concept and is content with the way things are.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It's been four months since you told me.

I'm going to be a dad.

This time it's real.

I smile as I look through the listings in the paper.

And peek around the corner, making sure you're doing your yoga.

And won't catch me doing something you've asked me not to do.

I don't care.

I'm right.

We need a bigger house.

I give the real estate pages my full attention and look for the perfect place for my family.

It's going to be a little girl.

I just know it.

She'll be my princess.

Never want for anything.

Just when I think I've found something promising, my cell rings.

I hold it up to my ear, not taking my eyes off the two-story with a white-picket fence.

"Edward, this is Jasper."

I lay down the paper.

It's the first time he's ever called.

Usually if he needs help he calls Emmett.

"Jasper."

"Yeah, look man, I know you probably don't want to talk to me after what Alice did, but I called to let you know that they know."

"Who? What is it that 'they' know?"

"Your family. They know about Bella's pregnancy."

"_What?_"

I look around the corner again to see if my shouting has caught your attention.

You simply arch a brow at me.

I shake my head.

"How?"

"Hired a detective or something, but I wanted to give you a heads up—they're on their way to California as we speak."

I quickly thank him and call my father's office. It's easy to get the information from his secretary. I told her about picking them up.

I yell something about running an errand before flying out the door.

The whole trip to the airport I stew over the audacity my family has.

I wait at the curb at pick-up, slipping the guard a hundred when he tries to get me to move along.

No way, I'm letting them get by me.

Finally, I see them.

Carlisle looks surprised.

Esme is happy that I've showed up.

This is the only part that will make me feel guilty. But no matter what, Esme Cullen will always side with her husband, and in this instant that side is not my mine.

I cut off their greeting. "Go home. You're not welcomed here." I turn an icy glare at my sister and say, "You should have told them."

"Edward, don't cause a scene."

My nostrils flare at the condescension Carlisle has the nerve to use.

"If you don't leave, I'll be forced to file a restraining order. There's already one on Alice."

She looks over at the guard nervously.

"Edward, you can't keep my grandchild from me."

I should have expected the hostility in Esme's voice.

Carlisle jumps in, "Edward as the Cullen heir—"

My fist connects with his jaw.

As he lies sprawled out on the sidewalk I hover over him.

"The baby won't be a Cullen—it's a Swan. You have no claim, so go home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys I'm really going to try to stick to the schedule, but no promises.**

**I know some of you were expecting this chapter to have the big reveal and might be disappointed that I jumped in time, but Bella telling him was never in my plans. There are two more chapters and an epilogue planned out, but there might be one or two more chapters lurking around in my mind… hmmm.**

**Let me know what you think about Edward in this chapter! Or about the Cullens…crazy bunch that they are ;)**


	62. Chapter 60

**Today's Hump Day.**

**Happy Hump Day, folks!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I never ask about you coming home with swollen, red knuckles.

I knew that if you wanted to tell me, you would.

It takes three weeks.

It's a normal day.

We're sitting at the kitchen table.

I'm munching on toast while you sip your coffee.

I found out about the house listings a week ago.

Now we have fun arguing over which houses we like.

Sometimes we even go to look at them.

I slide a page your way, pointing at what's caught my eye.

But you're distracted.

Not even looking at the paper in your hands.

"Edward."

You don't even acknowledge that you heard me.

Still staring off into space, you say, "They came here. My family."

I remain quiet, even though my stomach is doing flips and threatening to crawl up my throat.

You tell me about stopping them at the airport. I want to cheer that you stood up for me and our baby. That you protected us.

Instead I get up.

Walk around the table.

And sit in your lap.

I wrap my arms around you shoulders and lay my head at the crook of your neck.

Your arm automatically braces me, a hand over our growing child.

"What does this mean?"

You kiss my head and tell me not to worry.

That they can't get to me or our child.

My eyes bulge out. "What? They would try to take my baby?"

You start shaking your head, rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"No, it's just that I know Carlisle. This baby, our baby, is what he's been waiting for."

"I don't understand. Why does this baby mean so much? Emmett's the true heir, and both he and you have washed your hands of the company. Why is he so excited about my baby?"

You kiss me.

Your forehead resting on mine.

Then tell me that Carlisle's been thinking along these lines for years, and that he can't just stop thinking that way.

"But, Bella, I will protect you. You, this baby, you're mine."

I relax when I feel the intensity in your words.

In your kiss.

I let you place me on the table.

Let you slide my clothes off.

Close my eyes and sigh as you kiss and lick my skin.

Each time, whispering one word.

"Mine."

It's true.

You spread my legs, and I have to rise on my hands to watch you love me with your mouth.

Tongue spearing me.

Hands holding my thighs open.

Nose pressing and rubbing against my clit.

It's too much.

I give a shout as you eagerly lap at my juices.

Slowly.

Gently.

Bringing me down.

When you place one of my ankles on your shoulder and finally slide into me, I'm ready to fly again.

You groan at the tightness.

Tell me I mean everything to you.

Your pace quickens.

Your eyes on my swollen breasts.

I whimper as you cup one.

With one careful pinch, I come undone.

And take you with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, as you've guessed, the schedule is pretty much shot. I have a few days off for Easter break and I'll try to wrap things up. Perhaps three more chapters, but I don't know when I'll be able to post. I'll get them out as soon as I can ;)**


	63. Chapter 61

**Yea! It's another chapter!**

**I re-wrote this sucker so many times. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"We don't have time for this," you say.

My eyes narrow.

Watching you carefully backing away from me.

It's no use.

One little yelp in protest and your lying on our bed.

Body begging to be touched.

You gasp for air, squirming beneath me.

"Edward, stop."

I love your giggle.

So carefree.

But I don't stop my fingers from their assault.

"Edward, stop tickling me. You're going to make me pee!"

I immediately hop off the bed and watch as you rush to the bathroom.

I lurk by the bathroom door, waiting to pounce on you as soon as you come out.

You know me.

Yell at me through the door that Rose and Em are going to be here.

Like they planned it, the door bell rings.

"We're not finished with this."

Your laughter makes me smile as I head to the door.

I greet my brother and Rose.

They moved to California and I know how happy that makes you.

You and Rose rush off to the kitchen.

Gossiping or whatever it is you girls do.

I offer Em a beer and we head to the backyard.

"When are you and Bella getting married?"

I shake my head.

I tell him that I asked you.

That you've said no.

That I understand.

And possibly love you even more for it.

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Not really. I love her and she loves me. Marriage won't change anything. It's just a piece of paper."

Part of me believes that.

I look through the window.

See you talking.

Laughing.

We're happy now.

He looks at me, pity in his usually bright eyes. "They really messed you up, huh?"

I don't say anything to that. What can I say?

"You gonna let Mom see the baby?"

Again, I say nothing.

"Why not?"

"Her loyalties will always be to him."

He takes a swig. "I don't know. She's pretty excited about Haley."

Haley.

The little girl they're adopting.

"You're going to let them near your family?"

He just smiles that sad fucking smile.

No.

His pity is wasted.

Carlisle will never get near my family.

He sent me emails after the incident at the airport.

Telling me to marry you before our baby is born.

_No Cullen child has ever born a bastard._

I didn't bother finishing that email or the ones that followed.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't give him what he wanted. Be who he needed me to be."

His eyes are on Rose.

He doesn't regret the things he's done.

I wouldn't.

He stood up to Carlisle from the beginning.

"I don't blame you, Em."

"But you blame them."

Yes.

They did one good thing though; they brought us together.

I smile when I see the goofy smile on your beautiful face.

"So how much longer before the baby gets here?"

"Another two months."

He nods his head.

"And you're happy."

I grin at my brother. "Yeah, I'm happy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahem…. I turn 30 next week! Yes, folks… it's The Big 3-0….. I can't wait :)**

**Leave me love, thoughts on Edward in this chap, woes on them not getting hitched… ;)**


	64. Chapter 62

**Okay…. so finals are out of the way and I moved out of the dorms. I survived my first year back at college. Go me!**

**Thank you all for the birthday wishes :)**

**Are you ready for some fluff?**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I hate that you were right.

We definitely needed a bigger place.

I walk past stacked boxes marked with Sharpie.

Sadly most of them aren't even from our little house.

They're from various stores.

Things you think we'll need.

_Pfft._

I have a scowl on my face.

A tiny nudge is retaliation for tapping my swollen stomach in agitation.

You wrap your arms around me and say, "If you keep glaring at our dream house, you'll get wrinkles."

I roll my eyes.

I don't want to like it as much as I do.

But I can't help it.

The place is beautiful.

Two story house.

Custom kitchen.

Hardwood floors.

There's even a studio set up for me to paint.

I lean back and allow you to kiss the shell of my ear.

It manages to bring a smile to my face.

"It's too big," I insist, trying to keep a straight face.

"Guess that means we'll have fun filling it with little ones," you say, giving my backside a light smack. "I have to make one last run. Did you want to stay here?"

I nod.

And watch as the car pulls out of the driveway.

You put your Aston Martin in storage, choosing instead to drive a Volvo.

"They have a reputation for safety," you've told me countless times.

I think you're just using the baby as an excuse.

I make my way to the nursery.

You're so certain that the baby is a girl.

Didn't even want to hear the baby's sex at our doctor's appointment.

After I made you leave the room, the doctor told me.

You were right again.

But there's no way I'm going to be the one to tell you.

I open the bureau.

And pull out a tiny onesie.

"Daddy's Little Princess."

I shake my head, smiling. She already has you wrapped around her little finger. But I know our baby will never doubt your love for her.

I take a seat in the large rocking chair you've placed in the corner, and I tell myself that I'll rest my eyes for a little bit.

I startle when I feel you lift me out of the chair.

"You didn't look too comfortable," you whisper.

I don't argue, but I do rest my head on your shoulder while you carry me to our bedroom. You've must have set up the bed while I was asleep.

You set me on the fluffy bedding and climb in behind me.

"Mmmm… better," I murmur while pressing back into your warm body.

You drape your arm around me.

Hand running soothing patterns over my stomach.

I smile when I hear you sniff my hair.

You're so weird sometimes.

"Edward?"

You hum.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter before the epilogue. I'm so excited!**

**Hope all of you mothers out there know how amazing you are and had a wonderful Mothers Day ;)**


	65. Chapter 63

**Hello faithful readers, new readers, avid commenters, and my lovely lurkers!**

**I have another chapter for you guys. Thanks to mmsa/mmsinful for pre-reading this. You're a doll, sis :)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"I love you."

"Bite me, Edward."

I wince and try not to laugh.

At the fire in your eyes.

The scowl on your face.

There are sweaty strands of hair plastered to your forehead and neck.

Your skin is flushed.

You're beautiful.

"I swear to God, if you call me beautiful again, I will borrow a pair of Rose's pointiest stilettos and bury them right up your ass."

A furious kitten that thinks it's a tiger.

I offer you another ice chip, and you're too smart to refuse them out of spite. That doesn't stop you from glaring at me while your lips wrap around my fingers.

Your hot mouth claiming the small cube.

It's wrong that I'm aroused while you're in pain, but I can't help it. "I love you."

You crunch the piece with a crease between your eyebrows. "I will have them kick you out, so help me."

I do laugh at this.

The doctor comes in.

Looks under the blanket and between your thighs.

My feet take me closer to the man between your legs.

I'm not defensive…

I'm not.

He tells us that it will be a little longer.

I wait for him to leave before telling you I'm going to check if Rose and Em are here.

When I get to the waiting room, I notice there is a person there that I didn't notify.

Esme is talking to Rose and when I see her, my brother stands protectively in front of her. She pats his bicep and says to me, "I won't cause any problems. I just want to be here when my grandchild is born."

A part of me knew she wouldn't stay away.

I'm anxious to get back to you. "Please, don't make me regret this."

Esme smiles and nods.

"And if I see Carlisle or so much as hear his name—"

"He doesn't know I'm here," she says.

I nod, satisfied that Esme will respect our wishes.

I enter your room mid-contraction and immediately take your hand.

It's true what they say about women squeezing the hell out of their guy's hand. Shit hurts, but I know if I complain I'll only stir up more trouble.

I decide to tell you about Esme after you and the baby are in the clear.

And after my hand is out of your grip.

I'm able to keep mum about my mom for a couple of hours.

I think you're too tired to be pissed.

You just give me "the look."

I kiss your forehead.

Help you walk around.

And massage the aches in your back.

Twelve hours.

I counted them.

Ten tiny fingers.

And ten tiny toes.

Reddish-brown tufts of hair and dark eyes.

I look at you like you're crazy when you insist that they're green.

I didn't think I could possibly love anybody as much as I love you.

You and our daughter.

I can't even say the words.

You look in my eyes and say, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo… did you like it? It's the last chapter before the epilogue, so leave me some love. I'm on vacation now. Just left New Orleans (had a blast) this morning and made it to Atlanta.**

**I'm thinking that reviews might encourage me to type up the epi…. was that blatant hint too much? Nah? Good ;)**


	66. Epilogue

**AN: Important stuff, folks… word going around is that FF is purging again. Yep… getting rid of the naughty stories. Because some of mine are not kid friendly, I want you to know that I do have an account under the same penname at TWCS… where they don't mind how filthy I write :)**

**I'll keep posting as long as I'm able to at FF. Hopefully, I'll be overlooked. Fingers crossed, eh?**

**But enough of that. Are you ready for the epilogue? Thanks to mmsa for pre-reading this for me.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

My eyes roll back.

Can't breathe, but I don't care because it feels so good.

You, clutching me tighter.

Fingers digging into my hips.

Needing to be closer.

Heavy breaths in my ear.

Grunts and groans caused by the pleasure you're taking.

After all these years, I still feel the deepest connection to you when you lose yourself in me.

The look on your face.

Like I'm the sun.

Moon.

Stars.

You're getting closer.

And I'm reveling in how you fill me.

Your slick skin sliding over mine.

Your thrusts become harder, and I cry out when you hitch my legs over your arms.

So deep.

Hitting that perfect spot.

I shatter.

Under you.

Around you.

And cry out when I feel the heat from your cum as it floods my pussy.

My body is relaxed as I enjoy your soft kisses.

"Do you hear that?"

My forehead scrunches and I shake my head.

"Complete quiet," you say before kissing my neck.

I smile.

Your lips travel down my chest to my abdomen to briefly rest your head.

Then lower to the slight pooch that won't go away no matter how much yoga or Pilates I do.

You kiss it and the few stretch marks there, breathing in the scent of us.

You always do that.

Manage to make me feel beautiful.

Especially when I was pregnant.

Our first was Mia.

No matter how hard you tried she was never the princess you envisioned. Happier playing in the mud and chasing the neighborhood boys. The grey at your temples first appeared when they started chasing her back.

Next was Liliana.

She had no problem being your princess. Decked out in pink, frills, and sparkles. You even bought her a pink VW Beetle for her sixteenth birthday.

Last but not least was Riley.

Born to be a heartbreaker, he's the spitting image of you.

Messy hair and crooked grin.

He's responsible for any grey hair _I_ have.

We never did get married.

It was sometimes hard on the kids, but they always stood up to those who mocked them.

Riley was the worst. He never tolerated anybody calling me or his sisters any names. We've had to take many trips to the principal's office because of his fighting.

I think each trip made you prouder.

Things with your family are the best they could ever be.

The kids know their grandparents.

They typically spend two weeks in the summer and two in the winter with them.

We're still close to Emmett and Rose. Not so much with Alice.

Your hands rubbing away the pains of yesterday bring my attention back to you. We helped Riley move into the dorms at U-Dub. Today we're still in bed.

Enjoying the quiet.

And each other.

After twenty-four years we still got it.

I giggle as you pull me out of bed.

"Come on," you say. "We need to reclaim the rest of the house."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yea for HEA! See told you I would make it happen. Come on, this is your last chance to comment on this story. You know you want to ;)<strong>


End file.
